Miracles
by XxXHARUXxX
Summary: Aomine's Christmas gift to Kagami transports them to a fantasy world, where a shadowy terror threatens the land and causes unnatural dangers to occur. The heroes are thrown into an epic adventure, filled with romance and magic, as the seek to figure out their purpose, learn their new magics, and solve the strange mysteries that surround them. M/M Smut kagamine aokaga
1. Chapter One- Miracles

Chapter One- A Christmas 'Miracle'

A/N: I wrote this because I had a really crappy Christmas and needed to vent a little. It will turn into a fantasy adventure next chapter with a promise of smut ;).

Warnings: Boy/Boy, Aomine/Kagami, eventual smut

—

Christmas was a cold one this year, Kagami thought as he stepped out of his car and locked it. A biting, dry breeze ruffled his two-tone hair. He looked up into the sky thoughtfully, mostly clear with high moving clouds. He silently wondered how the Christmas party was going to go, so far his day had been crap.

It had been about five years since his father relocated to Japan to marry his step-mom. On the surface she seemed nice enough, but like all step-mothers she contained that stereotypical evil. Kagami frowned to himself as he walked up the drive way to the apartment complex. Frustration tingled through him just remembering. It was in the little things she did, talking crap about relatives as soon as they left, or getting him in trouble with his father for insignificant things. Perhaps the worst was the way she made him feel inadequate by trivializing the things he loved. Oh she tried a few times to ask about his basketball, he thought bitterly. Each time it ended in, "I don't understand," or "seems like a waste, what are you going to do ten years down the line." Yes, that indeed hurt the most. Especially since her own son was an out-of-school, free-loading bum who spent most of his time partying, and the rest of it sleeping. Even he, after practice had a part time job cleaning and organizing the gym.

Kagami worked hard at basketball. Every night after classes he practiced with his team, shooting hoops, running drills, and sometimes the occasional practice game. More often then not he woke up early to jog around the neighborhood. Most weekends he played street ball with his friends back from high school. He missed them a lot, and wished more then anything he was spending his Christmas with them, instead of where he felt out of place and unwanted.

Sure enough it was full on 'shun the step kid' when he opened the door. In the morning no one had bothered to tell him a precise time for the dinner, stating maybe around six and presents after. Usually Kagami and his father opened up presents to a stupid but lovable hillbilly album from the States. That got canceled in the onslaught of the stepmom, and resulted in just another ache in his chest. When Kagami opened the door he found his entire step family was geared up and ready to unwrap presents. "Just in time!" His step mom called to him, voice two octaves higher then normal, and thick with a sickly sweet aggression. The rest of the family simply ignored him as he pulled up a chair. They started handing out presents, and he was even surprised he was given nothing, though in reality he should have expected it from them. He wasn't completely without a gift, he said to himself in a weak attempt to cheer himself up. His father had promised him new basketball shoes for the up coming game, though they never had enough time to get it yet. He knew that usually all the gifts under the tree, besides the main gift from his dad, were bought by his step-mom, and felt that those were her presents to him. He knew his gift was expensive this year and wasn't expecting much, but still not anything? Not a little something or card he could open with the rest so they knew they cared? Like he was welcome and wanted? No. And so he put on his best poker face and tried to ignore the stinging of his eyes as the jerks around him tore open their shiny packages.

He needed to work on his poker face, he thought sometime later as he was pulled outside the apartment by his dad. "What's wrong?" His father asked him. He had a stern face on, one with enough concern on it to show he was worried for his troubled son, but with also enough hard-ass to let him know that he was ruining Christmas.

"It's just that I didn't have any presents to unwrap this year…" Kagami started. He was interrupted by his father exploding.

"Is that what this is about! I thought I told you I was getting you those shoes! Stop being spoiled!"

"It's not like that!" Kagami yelled back, frantic and dismayed. "I just wanted to feel included-"

"Jeez I do so much for you kids! And this is how you act! Selfish and greedy!"

"It's not-!" Kagami tried to start again. A sinking feeling in his stomach and sharp pain of anxiety told him that his father was not going to be reasoned with.

"I'm so busy and you know that. I work my butt off for you kids!"

"I know Dad, I know and I truly appreciate it but-" Kagami sat down on the small bench besides the front door and cradled his head in his hands. His father cut him off again exploding.

"Then if you truly appreciate it you will stop acting like a child and get over it! Sometimes you have to give things up and do things you have to do! Having a dinner and doing things this way makes your Step-mom happy so let her do it. Goodbye." He practically growled as he closed the door strongly, almost slamming it shut.

Kagami slumped down into the bench. He let out a heavy sigh. He blinked rapidly and fought back tears. After a few moments he felt composed enough to make a strategic retreat to his, grabbing his jacket, basketball, and in a second thought, slipped a small wrapped present into his pocket, just in case some miracle happened. Leashing his dog Nigou, he left the apartment in a hurry, relieved when no one tried to stop him, feeling the sting when no one cared enough to acknowledge his leaving.

Once outside he made a beeline to the nearest park, Nigou in tow. The park was large, and dimly lit by orange lamps littered around the parkways . There didn't seem to be anyone around, so Kagami reached down to Nigou, and after a rub on the head unleashed him. He woofed playfully and batted at Kagami's legs, claws digging in enough to cause Kagami to wince in pain. "Yes, OK!" Kagami smiled at Nigou. The next moment they were racing across the park to the basketball court.

Nigou was the best. Kagami told himself as he smiled at his dog. He had to be the closest thing to a basketball playing dog since 'Air Bud'. Kagami raced back and forth on the court, dribbling the ball. Nigou chased him around, occasionally launching a sneak attack to steal the ball which always made Kagami laugh. "You can find holes in my defense Nigou!" He called cheerfully, "But you will never win if you can't shoot!" And suddenly with a leap and a jump he was souring through the air and slammed the ball into the hoop. Kagami loved to dunk, the feeling of climbing to some impossible height, the thrill of seeing the hoop get closer and closer. Nigou barked happily as he landed. Forgetting the basketball entirely, he chased Nigou around, laughing as Nigou teased and taunted Kagami to catch him. Finally reaching him, Kagami scooped the fluffy pup up and settled him in his arms. He started laughing again as the puppy lapped at his face playfully.

"Ack! Nigou, stop slobbering me!" He spluttered and set the squirming dog down. Suddenly he heard laughter behind him and looked around in confusion to find the source. His heart nearly stopped in his chest when his eyes locked onto the tall, muscular figure before him.

"It's good to see you." He said with smile that, to most people, would seem like an arrogant smirk. "Nigou too, though I think he has gotten a little fatter?" The man was answered by a cacophony of indignant barks by offended pup.

"Aomine!" Kagami called back. "I didn't think I would be seeing you until after holidays."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get my darling his gift?" This time Aomine did smirk, and that earned him a playful shove from the red haired boy.

"I'm not your darling, _sweety."_ Kagami taunted back.

"Yeah? If I'm sweet, come and have a taste." He pulled Kagami flush against him and kissed him deeply. Kagami moaned as the kiss went from passionate to borderline fifthly. He struggled through the pleasant, hazy, mindlessness the kiss gaze him and swatted away an eager, searching hand.

"Not here!" Kagami said as he broke away. A sudden rush of cold made him realize how warm Aomine's body was, and he fought an urge to return to the other boys arms. He didn't need Aomine to become even more arrogant and egotistical.

Though Kagami's aloofness didn't phase the brat in question at all. Summoning a smile that could melt a glacier, Aomine grabbed Kagami's arm and said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I missed you."

"Me too," he replied, thoroughly blushing now. "I was having a crappy day, but just by being here you have made it so much better. Just before I came to the park I was wishing you would be here. I even grabbed your gift just in case."

"Good!" He grinned almost wickedly, "I'm about to make your day a whole lot better. Let's go to my place, everyone is up at a cabin in the mountains. I told them I was sick, but really I was just love sick for you my honey."

"If you think you are being charming, you are not," Kagami laughed. He let himself get dragged by the arm towards Aomine's car, with Nigou trotting behind.

—


	2. Not What I Was Expecting (Mature content

Chapter Two- Not What I Was Expecting

A/N: Here comes the smut and here comes the start of the real fantasy story.

—

Kagami didn't know what to say. Really, truly did not know what to say. There were many obvious things Aomine could have gifted him, basketball game tickets, a cookbook, a trip to the aquarium, but certainly not this. Kagami turned and tilted the necklace in his hand, watching how the sparkles changed, and the flittering of the small rainbows it cast. The necklace was as feminine as it was beautiful. It consisted of a large tear drop crystal, surrounded by a swirling pattern of bright silver and tiny sparkling gems. The whole thing together gave an impression of a shining star, so argent and dazzling it almost hurt to look at directly even in the dim light of Aomine's room. Aomine who was sitting on the bed next to him fidgeted, distracting Kagami from his examination.

"I know it's kinda girly, so I understand if you don't like it, but you always wear the necklace from that Himuro guy…"

Kagami smiled, it was always cute when Aomine was timid, such a stark contrast to the confident arrogance he normally radiated. So he was jealous huh. That rationalized the gift a little bit.

"I love it. Put it on for me?" Kagami passed the necklace to Aomine, and shifted his body so the other boy could have an easier time of fastening it on. If his boyfriend wanted him to wear a gaudy crystal necklace, that was ok by him. Kagami was more of a 'thought is what counts' kind of guy, and he was pretty clueless about fashion accessories anyway. Maybe there was a new trend going around that he missed because he was always walking around with the head in the clouds.

"I found it in an antique shop near my school. It's really sparkly, but for some reason it just reminded me of you and I couldn't help but get it."

"If you make another one of those cheesy 'light' references, I'm going to buy you a lamp next year as a present. But seriously I like it a lot. Allow me to show my gratitude?" Kagami reached out and tilted Aomine's head, and in a swift movement was kissing him. A moan filled with want escaped Aomine's lips as Kagami slipped his tongue into his lover's mouth, eagerly exploring and tasting. Kagami breathed his own moan when Aomine wrapped his strong, tanned arms around Kagami's neck and fisted a hand in his hair. Seirin's ace took his own opportunity to sneak his hand up Aomine's shirt. The feel of Aomine is irresistible Kagami though. Aomine went willingly when Kagami pushed him down on the bed. Kagami followed him down, straddling him, then relieved both of them of their shirts. The necklace thumped cold against his chest, and he caught Aomine's look of lust and admiration.

"Yeah I really don't regret getting you that necklace, though I wish I could see you with just that on."

"Stop it with those cheesy li-" Kagami was cut off suddenly as Aomine roughly cupped him through his pants. Kagami bit his bottom lip to hold back a startled cry. Recovering, he thrust forward, rocking his hips to rub his quickly firming cock harder into his lover's hand.

"You are getting pretty excited there hun." Aomine teased.

"It's because you are just too sexy darling." The red head quipped. He grabbed the hands that were working on unzipping his pants. In one fell swoop he pinned Aomine's hands above his head and claimed his mouth in a heady kiss. Kagami worked his way down, trailing lazy kisses down Aomine's neck, pausing to nip at soft skin. He glided his hands down Aomine's arms to his chest, and with calloused thumbs slowly kneaded the Tōō player's stiffening nipples. Kagami ducked down and lapped at one of the nipples and followed up with a sharp nip. He heard Aomine's cries and cursing as he continued to tease him. Soon he had Aomine shivering beneath him with pleasure. The trembling turned into a spasms as the Seirin ace use his free hand to pull down boyfriends pants and fist his cock. Kagami began at a slow rhythmic pace occasionally brushing his fingers across the head and slit.

"Fuck!" Aomine cursed as he began to thrust into Kagami's hands. "I need it _harder. Faster."_

"Clearly I haven't been doing by part well enough if you can still talk." Kagami murmured into the pink and well loved nipple. He positioned himself between his lovers legs, completely stripping Aomine of his pants and tossing them aside. In the next movement he pushed Aomine's legs as far apart as he could make them, laying them flat against the bed. Kagami positioned his hands on the inside of Aomine's legs where his hips met his crotch. Kagami pinned him down that way, so he wouldn't move or writhe against him in his next phase of loving administrations. Kagami ducked down between Aomine's legs, admiring for a brief moment the view presented to him. Aomine was spread out before him, lustful and panting, bright red love bites and bright pink nipples breaking the expanse of tan skin. Aomine was trying to arch himself into the mattress, head thrown back, and hips as high as Kagami would let him. His pink cock was standing erect and solitary, the highest point of Aomine's body currently. It twitched slightly in anticipation, and a bead of pre-cum dripped down the shaft. Kagami happily obliged Aomine's lust as he lowered his mouth down onto his flame's cock and set to work.

With wicked lips, and a sly tongue Kagami reduced his lover into state of chaotic ecstasy. He gasped and moaned, tried to call out curses and Kagami's name, only to be cut off by some some new, sudden pang of pleasure. One of his hands he had clutched to the bed sheets for what little purchase the could offer. The other he had fisted again into Kagami's hair, urging him downward and deeper onto himself. It wasn't very long until Kagami had him shouting his climax. Aomine collapsed beneath him, panting and relaxed. The Tōō ace treated Kagami to satisfied looked that was a little bit sleazy.

"I think you are more talented in bed then on the courts, oh love of mine." He complimented.

"You haven't seen anything yet my heart." Kagami bantered back. He stood up and moved to the dresser, pulling out a bottle of oil and some protection. On his return journey he finally tossed aside his own pants, letting his desire stand free and powerful. "I'm going to fuck you so hard into that bed you won't be able to leave it tomorrow." The sight of a naked and confident Kagami made Aomine shiver with excitement. A renewed aching want balled up in his abdomen, and then slowly spread his heat through his body, leaving him feeling melted and aroused.

"Then come prove it to me." Aomine returned in a slightly hoarse voice that betrayed his own impatience and desire.

And Kagami set out to do just that.

—

Kagami loved sex. Specifically sex with his boyfriend, Aomine. He loved the gasping moans, and sweet pleasure. The slick feeling of melting together, and the soft sheets that caressed naked skin. He loved thrusting up into his flame, feeling the tight warmth cling around him and take him to heaven. He loved vulnerable feeling as he was fucked in turn, clinging desperately to the bed as Aomine took him with confidence and power. He could spend all day wrapped in his lovers arms, as they let the afterglow wash over them. Kagami could swear he could exchange sweet nothings and cheesy banter forever and it would never get old.

What he didn't love was the mess. With pillow talk and cuddles behind him, Kagami was left feeling sweaty and sticky.

"Come on get up and lets go take a shower." He scolded to Aomine.

"No way my butt hurts. It's all your fault so you have to carry me." The blue hair boy complained back. Kagami was ready to argue, thinking that Aomine was none to gentle with his own buttock. But instead he swept a small, silly bow.

"Why of course my _Princess, _anything for my _delicate _flower. Let me carry you across the threshold."

"That's more like it." Aomine replied smugly, clearly unaffected by Kagami's attempt to coax some shame of his laziness from him.

"You are insufferable," Kagami groaned as he struggled to carry Aomine across the room.

Aomine snickered, "Hurry up peasant, my bath awaits."

"Shut up fat ass or I will drop you." Kagami retorted.

—

Bathed and dressed in soft cotton pajamas Kagami and Aomine finally settled into bed. Aomine cuddled close into Kagami's chest, draping an arm across his waist. He breathed in deeply the scent of soap and that spicy, musky something that was uniquely Kagami. Slowly they both drifted off to sleep.

It was the sound of birds chirping and the rustling of wind through leaves that awoke Kagami. Which was odd, he thought groggily, considering Aomine's apartment is in the middle of a small city. Suddenly, Kagami bolted up and took in his surroundings, which was apparently a forrest. Kagami chocked back a muffled cry of panic as he quickly surveyed the unfamiliar area. The second bizarre thing he noticed were his clothes. The only familiar thing about them was the necklace that Aomine had given him the previous night. His cotton pajamas had somehow turned into a tunic and breeches. Tall leather boots were laced onto his feet, and a heavy belt with sword in it's scabbard were belted to his waste. Close to him was two heavy looking packs and Aomine who was still asleep.

"Aomine!" Kagami called with relief, drawing over to shake his partner awake. Although he didn't wish this twist of fate on anyone, Kagami allowed himself a selfish relief that he was not alone in this unfamiliar place.

"What I'm sleeping." Aomine replied, his words heavy with sleep.

"Aomine wake up!" Kagami begged, shaking him harder. "I don't know where we are! I don't what's happening!"

"What are you-" He started, but shock stopped his words. He slowly took in his surroundings. Quietly he spoke. "Holy shit. Kagami where are we? Why are we in a forest."

"I don't know," He answered. "But we aren't dreaming."

Aomine held Kagami's hand tight. "No we are not."


	3. Well, We have to go Somewhere

Chapter Three- Well, We have to go Somewhere

A/N: Been reading a lot of fantasy novels lately. Does anyone else enjoy those descriptions of the type of supplies people have in novels? I always do.

I feel bad for these characters, I would be really scared if I was in their position.

—

Kagami's mind raced to figure out exactly why they were there. Were they kidnapped? But that didn't exactly fit. Neither of them were rich, and although Aomine could be insufferable Kagami was pretty sure he hadn't upset some Mafia. Were they in a virtual reality game somehow? It would explain why all the trees looked completely foreign, he didn't remember seeing any of this kind in America or Japan. But that didn't make sense either, everything felt _too _real, and the only games he owned weren't like this at all. Confused he looked up to stare at Aomine, who was now pacing back and forth trying not to loose his shit.

"Hey we don't we at least see what we have?" Kagami called out. Maybe something methodical would calm them both down. For the next half hour they unpacked the bags, emptied the out the pouches attached to their belt, and took stalk of the weapons. They were both surprised to find daggers hidden in various places on their bodies. Kagami chuckled when he heard Aomine say "How the heck did I not know this was in my boot" under his breath when he discovered the dagger in question. Inside the packs there was mostly food and a couple leather pouches of water. Food made for traveling Aomine described it, all of it wrapped up in paper packaging to preserve it. All of it was european style food they noted, breads, dried meats and fruits, cheeses, nuts, and bags of granola. Kagami voiced his relief that they were older and their metabolisms had slowed, back when they were in the throws of puberty they could have eaten through the food in two days, and would have probably starved to death before the week was through. There were also a small fillet knife, and larger multi-use hatchet, small pouches of herbs, salt, and a pot big enough for stew, or to use as a skillet if you needed one. They supposed that whoever brought them there they expected them to hunt and cook. It was attached to the outside of one of the packs and hung down, and Kagami hoped it wouldn't smack their butts when they traveled. Both of them had a traveler's cloak, made of thick grey wool and lined with a type of soft fur of similar color. It was too warm out for the cloaks, so they rolled them up and strapped them down to the top of their packs. There were some basic toiletries, toothbrushes and tooth paste (to their relief), a hair brush, a couple rolls of toilet paper, and a first aide kit. Kagami hoped they made it out of wherever they were before they actually needed them. It was one thing to be in an unfamiliar place, another to be there in winter. The belt pouches produced a variety of items, empty bottles complete with stoppers, matches ("Oh thank god!" Aomine had shouted when he discovered them), a small book that contained pictures and names of edible plants, and a compass.

The weapons they were packing were surprisingly heavy duty. Aomine had a sword, which was some type of saber. It was surprisingly light and had a large hand guard. It was made of the same shining silver as the crystal necklace. He also had a short bow with a quiver filled with over a dozen arrows. His daggers were smaller then Kagami's, and if their video game knowledge taught them anything, they were made for throwing. Kagami's weapons were more confounding. He had daggers as well, that were larger and sturdier then Aomine's. He had a short sword, and a long staff that could only be described as a mage's staff. "Am I supposed to duel wield these you think?" He asked the blue haired boy.

"A better question is whether or not you can do magic." Aomine made no attempt to hide his fascination, but Kagami was skeptical.

"Well… I guess there's the possibility. Nothing else about this makes sense so why use logic. But I don't know how to."

"You didn't find a spell book or anything did you?" The Tōō player offered.

"Nope. But well, I guess we can add that to the list of things to do. I think number one should be getting out of here."

Aomine nodded his head in agreement. He was sick of the confinement of the small circular clearing they were in. In all directions there were dense trees with no path made between them. From the ground they could discern no opportune direction to travel. Leaving Kagami with the supplies, Aomine started climbing the tallest tree that surrounded the circle. It took him nearly half an hour before he was above the rest of the tree line and could see the lay of the land. He fished the compass out of a pouch and aligned the pin with north. The forest stretched in all directions around him, broken by a large river several miles to the north and a few streams here and there in the other directions. In the west he could see the faint outlines of a mountain range, but to the east the mountains were much nearer and loomed with their jagged peaks. The first rule of survival is to find a water source, so Aomine re-examined the river more carefully. Hope surged in him as he discerned something that he had missed before, a sort of unnatural clearing in the trees a mile or so from one of the river banks. He could barely make out the shapes of what had to be a town or village. They now had a destination. Aomine carefully made his way down the tree, and practically tackled Kagami in an enthusiastic embrace. He kissed his red head passionately, trying to convey his relief and excitement with his tongue.

"I take it you have good new then?" Kagami panted, the kiss having stole all his breath away.

"There's a village to the north! By a river. It's a long ways, it will most likely take us a little over a week if the forest isn't too harsh. But our supplies should last us."

Kagami smiled fiercely and thrust a clenched fist of victory in the air! "YEES!" He cried, then it was his turn to initiate a kiss.

When celebrations were over, Kagami cast his eyes to the sky. "Did you pay attention to what time of day it was while you were up there?" He asked, the sun wasn't in the small patch of sky they could see from the clearing.

"It's still in the morning. Ten? Eleven? The sun wasn't at it's meridian that's for sure. A perfect time to head out I suppose."

"Yes," Kagami replied. They both shouldered their packs and made for the northern edge of the clearing. They paused when they reached the edge, gave each other a reassuring look, and gathered their courage. They entered the woods.

—

The traveling was easier and less scary then they thought so both of the boys were in high spirits. A few hours into their journey they had discovered a small, worn path that by some stroke of luck was leading them towards the river. Sunlight streamed through the tree branches, cheerfully illuminating the path but not enough to beat down and heat them. Aomine and Kagami traveled on in a peaceful silence to avoid speaking of anything that would dredge up the fear they had forced down, or any talk that would inspire homesick longing. Eventually the sun started to set and the light became to dim to travel by. They choose to camp at a widening of the path. They opted against a fire, eating the same crappy sandwich of cheese and jerky for dinner. At the foot of a large tree Kagami spread out one cloak to lay on, and the other to use as a blanket.

"This sucks." Kagami complained, he was completely and thoroughly uncomfortable. Normally cuddling with his darling was one of his favorite activities, an equal to basketball. But if that was heaven, he was in hell. The ground underneath the cloak was uneven and speckled with rocks. They were both fully dressed, boots and all. The cloak-bed was too small for their large bodes leaving them both feeling a cramped instead of a comfortable closeness. Their packs made poor lumpy pillows, and the trek had not proven to been exhausting enough to be a sleep aid.

"You said it. Lay on your stomach." Aomine demanded. Kagami complied in confusion, but then relaxed as his boyfriend began to rub his back. After a while Kagami sat up and leaned his back against the tree and coaxed Aomine to lay his head in his lap. Kagami returned the favor and gently stroked his lovers hair. Night was upon them now, and it was quickly becoming very dark. "How do you think we got here?" Aomine murmured.

Kagami sighed. He closed his eyes and tried to think back to the day before, back when everything was normal. It had been Christmas. They had met in the park. Aomine had given him the necklace.

"I think it was the necklace!" Kagami exclaimed in sudden realization. He couldn't quite explain why it fit so well as the answer, but it felt right. "I mean think about it. It was the only thing different from usual, as well as the only thing from home that made it with us."

"I think you are right. Stupid piece of glass." He grumbled. "You know I should have realized something was up with that thing. As soon as I saw it in the store, I couldn't get it out of my mind! It was like I kept getting drawn to it." Aomine tapped his fingers on Kagami's leg and looked up at him guiltily. "Are you mad at me? This is all my fault why we are here. I should have resisted it." Kagami smiled and ruffled his hair.

"No. I'm not mad. I have a suspicion that it would have found us and sucked us into this some way or another even if you didn't see it in the shop that day. This whole thing is too deep to be some mere coincidence. Besides, you are stuck here with me. I'm glad you are here you know."

Aomine muffled his reply. "I'm glad you are here too. I love you" He had buried his head again in Kagami's lap to hide his embarrassment. Kagami knew that if there was enough light to see by, Aomine's cheeks would be bright red from blushing. In the years of knowing him Kagami had determined that Aomine had three main modes of operation. One was his lazy childish personality that often led him to taking extended naps. The second was his confident and cocky self, the one that couldn't be beat one on one, and was always up for a challenge to prove his power. It was this personality that originally attracted Kagami to him, but it was the occasional caring and shy Aomine that really endeared him.

"I love you too, Daiki." He said just to slay Aomine. Aomine responded by trying to bury his head even further into Kagami's leg. "Ow! That hurts!" Kagami chuckled and resumed petting Aomine's hair. They rarely used each other's first names mostly because of habit. They had been rivals much longer then they were lovers. Kagami lived in the States most of his life so he was not phased at all by the 'first name basis' thing, but Aomine was, and his reaction always made Kagami happy.

"It's getting really dark," Kagami continued. "I wish now we had made that fire. I wish we had light." As if to answer him, the crystal necklace suddenly began to glow, casting a soft comforting light. It startled Kagami enough to jostle Aomine out of his lap. "What the heck!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Woah." Was the only thing Aomine could muster to say. He reached up and cupped the necklace with his tanned hand. "Woah," he repeated, "Kagami, this thing is warm."

"What?" Kagami felt it for himself. It was warm to his touch, not hot enough to burn, but more of a pleasant, relaxing heat. "It wasn't like that before. Last night when we were, … uh making love, I distinctly remember it being cold against me."

Aomine grinned at the memory of Kagami wearing nothing but the necklace. "Yeah I believe you. Say could this be your magic? Maybe you are a mage."

"Maybe." He conceded. "This is getting more and more confusing. We will figure it out though. At least we have a light now, and I don't know if you are feeling this, but I'm feeling secure? Like this light is protecting us or something."

"Yeah I'm getting it too." Aomine replied. "I feel a lot more at ease. But we should probably sleep anyways. It will probably make more sense in the morning. "

Aomine laid back down, and Kagami settled in beside him. They were both lolled to sleep by the soft light of the necklace.

—

The next few days of the journey were uneventful and carried on in the same manner. They traveled as long as there was daylight, and during the night Kagami summoned the light from the necklace for them to sleep by. They decided that if they had weapons, they had best try to use them so a couple hours a day. They practiced around twilight after they made their camp. Kagami was miserably bad with the daggers, and Aomine with his throwing knives. They decided to try each others and met with more promising results. Kagami had pretty decent aim with the daggers, possibly from all his training. Although his signature move was dunking, he knew it could only get him so far. Before this mess happened he had spent several month of intense practice buffing up his shooting and passing skills. Aomine on the other hand, seemed to handle the larger daggers with ease, at least to their novice eyes. He was graceful and swift with the blades. The switch secretly made Aomine happy, because whatever force had put them there was not perfect in it's assumptions. It returned to him the feeling that he still had some control over his destiny. The swords and staff they decided to leave well enough alone, neither having any clue or any hope of figuring out how to wield them.

Everyday Aomine was getting better with the bow. At first it confused the heck out of Kagami as to how Aomine even figured out how to use the thing. By the third day it bothered him enough to ask. As it turned out in elementary school Aomine had been part of the archery club, his parents seeking to instill some discipline into him. It was no surprise to Kagami that Aomine was a wild child, who would constantly sneak out to play street basketball at the local park. "You can guess how well that went." Aomine laughed. "At the end of the first year they told me not to come back. I did skip practice a lot though. I loved basketball too much. But at least they did teach me how to use a bow properly." Kagami was grateful too, because he knew if they had to hunt their best bet was Aomine's bow.

The only thing that really changed was their fatigue. Day by day they started to feel the trek more and more in their legs, and their swords felt heavier on their hips. By contrast, their packs became lighter as their food started to diminish. The lighter the packs got, the more it weighted on the boys minds, and the decided they would have to try hunting soon or risk running out of food.

Everyday around noon Aomine climbed the tallest tree he could find and report their progress. As far as things went they were making good time, the path still leading them true. They were a week into their quest, and had about five more days to go they estimated. Unfortunately they now only had food left for two. "I'm going to try hunting tomorrow." Aomine declared that night.

"Catch me a yummy one cutie." That earned Kagami one of Aomine's slow smiles, and a long kiss.

"You know I will. The only one who can out hunt me is me."

Kagami laughed and gave him a playful shove. "Now I haven't heard that lame line in a long time. Go to bed you dork." He teased.

—

In the morning about two hours into that day's walk, they found their opportunity to try and hunt. Along the side of the path in a particular patch the trees seemed to thin out, and possible small clearing could be seen in the distance. The two men were at first nervous to leave the safety of the path, something they hadn't done since they first stepped foot on it. At Aomine's suggestion they used their swords to mark the trees so they would have a path to follow back from. They moved as silently as possible through the forest, listening intently to the sounds of the forest. They heard the familiar bird chirping, and the rustle of the tree leaves in the wind. About 500 yards into the forest they came up on the clearing and stop short in surprise. Standing with it's back to them was what looked like a large elk. As they crept closer Aomine readied an arrow to his bow. They were close to it now, almost to the trees that bordered the clearing. It was at this moment something registered to the two of them, freezing them both in place with sudden terror.

The animal looked off. It's fur was extremely mangy, and hung overly loose on its body. Like a large pillowcase thrown over a skeleton. Red splotchy sores covered its hide, and Kagami could swear he could something ivory; what he assumed was bone, through the largest of them. It was the same color as it's large branching antlers, that looked crooked and menacing, rather then graceful. The animal caught their scent, and slowly turned its great hulking head to spy them. Kagami and Aomine gasped as one. The elk's eyes had no pupil, but were rather great milky white globes. Around them the light of day seemed to dim, as a darkness spread from the beast. Their vision narrowed, and blind fear was seeping into them. The two boys immediately realized that they were in great danger.


	4. The Elk (mature content)

Chapter Four- The Elk (Explicit Content)

A/N: Don't eat undead deer kids, it will give you food poisoning.

I have to share some good news, I got accepted to graduate school! Bad news is I have only heard from one school. I applied to ten. This wait is killing me and ruining my life and causing massive writers block you guys.

—

"Fuck" Aomine whispered. Kagami placed a firm hand on his lovers shoulders to steady him.

"Shoot it," Kagami whispered back, trying his hardest not to let his fear show. Aomine let loose his arrow. It found it's mark in the beasts neck, burying itself deeply with a loud thunk. If the monster was hurt in anyway, it did not show it. Instead it opened it's mouth, it's jaws swinging open as if unhinged. A hideous screech hissed out, silencing all sounds in the forest. Something like a snake wreathed out through the beasts mouth. It was completely black as if it was made from the shadows themselves, and oozed out a stank of rot and death. It flew fast towards the boys as if it had wings. Kagami let loose one of his throwing daggers, and when it fell to the ground harmlessly the boys both turned and fled for their lives.

Before they could even get too far from the clearing, Kagami grabbed his head in agony.

"_**Do not lead it to the path! Stay and fight!" **_a voice screamed through his head painfully. Kagami compulsively grabbed out to Aomine, yanking him back from his flight.

"We have to fight." Kagami cried out horsely. His expression was that of pain and desperation, and there were teams streaming down from his eyes. Before Aomine could even react, the shadow serpent was upon them. Kagami surged forward towards the snake, instinctively blocking Aomine from the serpents path.

"_You have no power against the light!"_ Kagami cried in a voice not quite his own. It was layered with the one that had just been screaming in his head. The snake coiled back, and then sprang seeking to sink its shadow-fangs into the red haired boy. He raised up the staff to block the blow. Light erupted forth from the staff and his necklace, knocking back the snake with a burst of power. _"I said you are nothing!" _Kagami repeated in contempt. It hissed and contorted as it was consumed by light and evaporated. An animalistic cry of pain came from the clearing. _"Use your blade, the saber, and slay the elk."_ He called back to a confused and bewildered Aomine. He shakily drew his sword and complied.

They both ran back to the clearing to where the elk was waiting, but much more enraged then before. It lowered its antlers and began to charge them, the ground shacking with every step it took. They hastily dodged. As the beast charged past Aomine he swung his sword, catching it in the side. Out of the gash, light streamed forth, the same type of light that Kagami had summoned earlier. The effect this time was not lost on the elk, it screamed in pain causing the ground to shake violently. It unhinged its jaw again, spewing out more of the shadow serpents. Trying to not fall over, Aomine readied himself into a battle stance and prepared to meet the monsters once again. Kagami raised his staff and charged in, calling out "_Handle the elk, you can not hurt the snakes with blades!" _He beat the snakes back, incinerating some, and knocking away others to clear the way to the elk. Aomine charged in after him, following the path through the shadows Kagami cut for him.

As they closed in on the elk, Kagami and Aomine separated, leaving Aomine to battle the monster one on one.

Kagami swung at the snake with his staff, incinerating on contact when he landed a hit. He was suddenly wishing he had took up baseball instead of basketball. "How many of these things are there?!" He screamed in a rage. The snakes were seemingly endless, they rose from the shadows themselves to strike at him. Kagami was surrounded now by thirty of the vile serpents. The stench of rot was overwhelming his senses, making him light headed and dizzy. Three of the snakes in front of him lunged, and Kagami moved to blast them away. He was suddenly brought down to his knees, a sharp pain in his leg crippling him. He gasped out as the pain intensified and burned through him. A snake was latched onto his ankle, spreading it's venom with a poison laced bite. Kagami slammed down his staff into the ground to brace himself from falling over completely, but instead activated another unknown spell. Like water from a tap, light poured out of the staff. The light swirled and took shape into the form of various cats, some small like house cats, and others the size of tigers and lions.

All was chaos around Kagami, the cats leaping and striking and hunting the snakes. His surroundings were lost on him however, as a new wave of dizziness claimed his eyesight. In desperation he clung to the necklace, and yanked it off his neck. He pressed it into his wound. Kagami bit back a scream, the necklace felt like hot metal cauterizing his wound. Tears streamed down his face as he struggled to stay conscious. In seconds, which seemed like minutes, the healing was done. Kagami panted heavily, and tried not to throw up silently praying that he would never have to do that again. Collecting himself he stood up, and prepared to face any of the snakes his cats didn't defeat.

"I have bad news for you monster," Aomine jeered. The elk lowered its head to charge again. "I'm unstoppable one on one, the only one who can beat me is me." The beast charged, but Aomine was ready for him. Grabbing one of the massive antlers Aomine yanked sideways and down towards the ground, throwing the beast off balance, and exposing it's neck to the blue haired boy. Taking the opportunity he created, Aomine stabbed his blade into the exposed neck. The beast screeched again, and it's knees buckled as it collapsed to the ground. Aomine yanked the blade out, gore dripping from the shiny metal blade. He thrust it into the beasts head this time, screaming "Die already! Be gone! FUCK." Like the snakes, the elk burst into light, leaving nothing but ashes when it dimmed.

Aomine reeled around to see what had become of his lover. Like himself, Kagami was sweaty and panting, but also victorious. Nothing but burn marks and ash remained of the serpents. "Let's get out of here Aomine called," he still felt unsafe an vulnerable off of the path.

"Yeah, let's hurry. I don't want to be in this shit hole anymore." His voice had returned to normal now. Aomine silently wondered what had triggered Kagami's 'demigod' mode.

—

They ran back through the trees as fast as they could. When they reached the path they kept going, slowing down to a jog when they started to feel a little bit safer. It was until they could run no more did they finally stop and catch their breaths. Kagami's hands and arms were shaky from adrenaline and exhaustion, but he didn't care. He grabbed Aomine with all the strength he could and held him in a tight in brace. Aomine wrapped his around Kagami's middle and buried his head into his lovers shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, until they calmed down enough speak. Though neither of them could really think of what to say. Stating the obvious, Aomine broke the silence. "I would rather starve then try to hunt again. What the fuck was that."

Kagami laughed, somehow talking about the elephant in the room made his tension ease. He kissed the top of Aomine's head. "I have no freaking clue, but I think we were really lucky back there." No wonder they came so heavily armed Kagami thought to himself. "But now, I would be really, really be glad for a bath. I'm sweaty, covered in dirt, and sick of this fucking life style."

After refilling on water and what little food they had left they continued down the path. Even though it was still daylight Kagami made his necklace shine for them. It took them a while to not jump at every rustle of leaves, or imaging a monster in the deep shadows of bushes. They both knew it would be days before they could sleep peacefully during the night now, even if they made it out of the woods.

On the second day after the attack in the woods the boys were becoming desperate. They were completely out of food and starving. Late into the afternoon a fork in the road appeared. "I don't remember seeing this from when I was up in the trees." Aomine muttered completely confused. "I have a bad feeling about this. I'm going to see where the paths lead." From the top of the nearby tree he could see that both paths lead north towards the river. The path that went right continued straight through the forest to the town, a continuation of the path they had already been set on. On the left the path curved a bit, and ended up at a farm that had a building in the center. "There's a house of some sort to the left," He reported as he finished his descent. "I know I didn't see that before. It's like it just appeared." He kicked the tree in frustration.

"There could be supplies in there." Kagami said reluctantly. "I don't know what we will find there, but I think that we will win if it comes to a fight, maybe."

"Hmmm." Aomine said kicking the tree again. "I don't think we have a choice really. Desperate acts need to be taken even if it ends in a battle. Besides you looked pretty sexy handling that staff. Maybe when we are out of here you could handle my st- oof!" He doubled over laughing but in pain. Kagami had given him a sharp whack with his staff.

"Don't complete that sentence idiot." But his smile betrayed him.

—

Kagami was starting to think he really was in some crazy fantasy adventure. The building in front of him certainly did seem like something out of a children's book. The house as a whole gave off a feeling of instability, which was surprising because the home was very geometric. Cubic shapes, supposedly rooms, were stacked together at random, and where one cube would have fallen a circular archway supported it. Some on the arches were ground level, creating a tunnel through the house to the backyard and farm. Other's were on the higher floors, (of which Aomine counted four), under which balcony patios were created and filled with an assortment of plants and furniture. To their relief neither of them detected anything sinister about the house, but it never hurt to be careful. Kagami armed himself with his staff, and Aomine unsheathed his sword. They slowly approached the purple painted front door (that was a hexagonal shape) and knocked.

The person who answered the door made them painfully aware how dirty and tired they looked. The being was androgynously beautiful, a pale face that was neither feminine nor masculine. The person was dressed in fine clothes, a crisp cotton button up shirt, green brocade vest, and cream slacks. Long, thick, golden hair was tied back into a long braid that ended nearly by the persons knees. The individual's sharp yellow eyes nearly matched its hair. Immediately both boys were reminded of Kise.

"K-kise!" Kagami stuttered, dropping his staff and grabbing hold of the stranger's shoulders, clearly startling him. "I can't believe it, you are here too?!"

"How do you know my name?" He replied in confusion. "And who are you?"

"Oh ah." Kagami fumbled. He withdrew himself, and was now confused himself.

"We are uh, travelers." Aomine offered. "We are nearly out of supplies, and could really use a bath too. We have been traveling in the woods for nearly a week, and we are headed to the town by the river."

"I can certainly tell that." He replied, giving them the once-over. "But still how do you know my name?"

"Well that is a longer story, and maybe you could help us figure some things out about this place too. We are uh, not from around here."

"Hmm well I suppose I could help you out. If you were able to find this place you certainly aren't going to hurt me. Let's go inside then." Kise lead them inside.

—

For the first time in a long time Kagami woke up refreshed and not sore or hungry. He felt warm and cozy underneath the soft comforter. A familiar weight, Aomine, was cuddled up against him. "You snuck into my bed." Kagami said gently, placing a kiss on his lover's forehead. Aomine grumbled sleepily in reply and contently went back to sleep. Kagami smiled and laid back again. Wash, fed, and rested, it almost seemed like the past week and a half was unreal.

To their relief their host was not only human (they both had enough of demonic animals for a lifetime), but actually very kind. He insisted that they eat, bathe, and sleep first, and that they could talk in the morning. This suited them just fine because they were both ready to pass out on their feet. Kagami stared at the ceiling and thought about the Kise in this world. He had to be some sort of rich man, Kagami decided, remembering what he could of the house as they were directed to their rooms. It had been huge and well furnished with no lack of decorations. Although the house had plumbing that seemed almost modern, (the water came from a tap and had some way of being heated before it reached the tub), the house didn't have any electricity. Kagami wasn't even sure if there was such a thing as electricity in this world. The house instead was illuminated by lanterns that contained multi-colored witch lights. Kagami wondered if this world's Kise had magical powers.

"Hey," Kagami whispered, "if you keep sleeping we won't have time to fool around before we meet with Kise." Aomine's eyes shot open, and he smiled one of his slow, predatory smiles.

"You really mean that?" Aomine's voice was still husky from sleep.

"Yeah, but no penetration, we don't have the stuff for that."

"Not even a finger?" Aomine whined, already snaking a hand between them and into Kagami's underwear.

"No you butt, it will hurt. But we can still do other fun things."

When did he get my pants off? Kagami thought to himself drunkly. He was having a hard time focusing on anything besides Aomine's tongue that was doing wonderful things in his mouth, and Aomine's hands that were doing marvelous things to his cock. Aomine's slender fingers moved up to caress the tip, stoking at the slit and causing the red head to moan and gasp in protest.

"You don't like that do you? Too intense for you?" Aomine drawled in a husky voice. He flashed one of his slow sexy smiles and nibbled at Kagami's jaw line. He whispered into Kagami's ear, "then you definitely won't like this." Kagami shivered as Aomine bit and sucked his earlobe, and began to complain when his lover stopped administering his attentions and shifted away. Kagami tried to prop himself up on his elbows, but found himself gently pushed back down into the soft bed. "Shh just lay there and watch." Aomine smirked, he was now on his knees mounting himself above Kagami's hips.

Aomine lazily stripped himself of his shirt, taunting Kagami with his hips and slowly grinding into Kagami's lap. "It's been hard," the power forward continued. He got off the bed and stood at the foot of it. "Not being able to fuck you for this long. Really, really hard." Aomine dropped his pants then and lazily kicked them aside. He prowled back onto the bed where Kagami was looking at him lasciviously through heavily lidded eyes. Kagami's stare trailed downwards towards Aomine's erection, which was hard and ready for duty. Kagami licked his lips in anticipation, and wished desperately he could actually take his lover in him. Aomine took both of their cocks in his hand and began to rut against him. The rubbing, slick sensation driving them both wild. Kagami called out, ready to come. Aomine replied not yet, releasing them, and then crawling up Kagami's body, fondling and kissing as he went.

Aomine moved up father then he was expecting, practically straddling his face. Aomine's hand reached out and stroked his lover's cheek. Aomine pressed a thumb into Kagami's soft mouth, murmuring his approval when Kagami started to lick and suck it. "Suck me darling." Aomine said firmly, replacing his thumb with his cock, gently pressing into the hot mouth. Aomine bit his lip to muffle a cry when Kagami's warm tongue licked a taste. "Yeah just like that" Aomine fisted his hand into flame red hair. With a gentle, rocking motion Aomine swayed his hips and began to thrust into his lover's mouth. The room was soon filled with moans and gasps from both of the boys as Kagami worked Aomine harder and harder towards climax. Aomine came hard and fasted, shivering and calling out Taiga's name. Kagami slowly released him, licking his stained lips and wiping the rest with his sleeve.

"Daiki!" Kagami begged. He was unbearably and uncomfortably hard now.

"I know it's your turn now sweety." Aomine settled himself between Kagami's legs, which he grabbed and shifted to rest on his shoulders. Aomine ducked his head, and licked a slow trail up Kagami's cock. Kagami fisted his hands into the sheets and let out a low shaky moan. Aomine explored lower, taking in Kagami's balls into his mouth, gently rolling and sucking them. Aomine surprised Kagami then, shifting him up so that Aomine could get even lower and rim him. Kagami's mind was reduced to a white hot haze. Profanity, moans, and his lover's name came gasping out of his mouth. All he could do was clutch at the sheets and feel, as Aomine's tongue turned him into a mess of pleasure and overstimulation. And then Aomine went deeper, stretching Kagami wider. Kagami's muscles began to clench in a sweet burn, almost painful tight his climax built. He could feel himself surging around Aomine's tongue as it fucked him.

Kagami's voice was to hoarse and spent to even cry as he came. His vision blanked out and the world seemed distant and faded. He could vaguely feel his hot seed smeared on his chest. Aomine kissed him slowly and sensually. Kagami felt drunk of the taste of sex and his lover mixed together. He relaxed into the soft bed and wrapped his arms around Aomine, who was now laying on top of him and kissing him deeply. "I said no penetration." Kagami said sleepily.

"You said no fingers, you didn't say anything about tongues." Aomine smiled, and licked along his lovers jaw.

"Your lucky I love you," he replied and returned the smile. Kagami had a feeling that today was finally going to be a good day.


	5. I think we know

Chapter Five- I think we know

A/N: Do you ever reread your own smut and think "NO ONE I KNOW MUST EVER FIND THIS LOL".

I had a minor moment of panic because I totally forgot about Nigou! I don't know what's going on in their native world, but I hope Aomine's family is taking care of Nigou.

I created a tumblr to post this. If you want to talk to me and send me asks go for it. I can link people my main personal tumblr too on request. love love fanfiction . tumblr .com

Story/Note: I couldn't really include this in the story but for those of you who are wondering Kise is an ambassador between cities and kingdoms. He delivers news, treaties, and all that. In each of his travels he invests in businesses in different cities. As such he is totally loaded. The house they are at now is just a house he stays at when he visits the nearby kingdom, and the farm is actually a vineyard (Kagami and Aomine are not smart enough to tell the difference lol). The vineyard and the house are actually run by his volunteer fangirl servants, (he is still very popular and charming in this world). In return for the service Kise gives them a place to live and any profits from the vineyard, because he's super rich and the vineyard was just a pet project anyways.

—

"I could take a hundred showers and still not feel clean enough." Aomine mumbled as he toweled off. It was almost afternoon, and they had just finished washing away the evidence of that morning's activities.

"No kidding," Kagami replied. He ruffled through the basket of clothes they were given last night. He pulled on the most casual pair of pants and tunic in the basket, and was slightly surprised that it fit so well. Kagami wondered if everyone in this world was huge. Kise, their host, was tall but not too bulky. Kagami and Aomine were considered tall and muscular in both America and Japan. In Japan especially they had trouble shopping for clothes. The fact that everything their host gave them fit, was just one more mystery. Which reminded him that Kise would hopefully provide some much needed answers.

The pair found him in a lush study lounging with a book on a plush recliner. On the table next to him various platters and containers of food were set up. Kise heard them enter and closed his book. "My guests!" He called to them happily, "please come and eat!" Aomine and Kagami happily took up seats and obliged. When they were all set up with their food Kise began casually, "So why don't you tell me what you two have been up to in the forest." Between bites of food Aomine and Kagami began to tell him their tale emphasizing the necklace and their teleportation. Unfortunately for them Kise was just as confused as they were, but at least believed that they were from a different world or dimension. "In this world," Kise interjected "magic has been around for a very long time. A lot of it is not really well understood, and some of the more ancient mystic stuff like divination has been lost. Of the heritage stories, only one I can think of had to do with a stone as brilliant as this one. But, I will tell you about that later so please continue." When they got to the part of the Elk, Kise became very concerned. "I think I will have to accompany you to the city after all." Kise said mostly to himself.

"To make one thing clear," Kise continued. "That monster in the forest is not normal, or at least not normal to these parts. In this world there are three types of magic, earth, divine, and dark. Each magic has it's respective race that uses and maintains it. For instance, Kagami is a human and has divine abilities. Aomine is an elf, and has-." Kise was suddenly interrupted when Aomine dropped his cup onto the floor in surprise.

"Elf what do you mean an elf!?" Aomine practically yelled at Kise. Kise looked to Kagami in confusion. His face was rife with stress and confusion.

"I uh… you didn't know?" Aomine shot him an angry glare. Kise ran his hand through his hair fretfully.

"Aomine, calm down!" Kagami scolded. "If you are, you are, it isn't his fault." Kagami gave Kise an apologetic look. "In our world there are only humans, we were both human."

"Oh." Was all Kise could reply. Kagami cupped Aomine's face in his hands and forced his lover to look him in the eyes.

"Hey, it will be O.K." Kagami told him softly. He could clearly see the confusion and hurt in Aomine's eyes, and his heart felt knotted and painful to see his lover so distressed. But now that he was looking for something, Kagami could tell that Aomine had changed. It was slight, but Aomine's features were made less harsh and masculine, giving him a mature beauty. Additionally, now that he could see his lover clearly in the sunlight and not in the shade of the forest, Aomine's pigmentation had clearly changed. He was still a deep tan, but it seemed more golden, as if a metal itself had lightly dusted his skin. The over all effect gave Aomine a slight shimmering glow, that when coupled with his softer features, made him absolutely breathtaking. "Your so beautiful," Kagami murmured lost in thought. Aomine blushed, and yanked himself away. Kise coughed and shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Well sorry to be the bearer of bad news." Kise said to Aomine apologetically. "But it really isn't bad at all being an elf. They are very similar to humans, and the two races are allies."

"What race are you then?" Aomine replied grumpily. He crossed his arms and sank into the couch to emphasize his displeasure.

"Oh, I am a human. But my mother swears a generation or two back someone had to have been at least part elf. But as I was saying earlier, elves have earth magic. The most powerful elven mages can tune into whole forests and coax them to do their bidding. This forest is also enchanted. No one with an evil mind can find this place, or any town in the forest. The paths too are protected by this magic. The only way anything evil can find it's way in is to force or follow someone to it, so you must be extremely careful of this, especially now that those creatures are bold enough to enter the forest. The third type of magic, dark magic is used by them. We usually group all darkness wielders under one title, The Dwellers, because they all tend to dwell underground. Goblins and orcs make lairs in the deepest caves of the mountains. The undead and wraiths are corpses and spirits poisoned by dark magic, usually from a necromancer. In the past there were great wars against them, but it was the allegiance between the humans and elves that really drove them back. Now they are mostly scattered and cause minor troubles, but lately it seems more are making themselves known and seem to be moving with a true purpose. That is actually one of the reasons I am here now, to seek council with the nearby Elven Queen, because the human Kingdom of Kaijo has been experiencing trouble from these monsters. Now that I know the problem extends all the way here, I am in even greater haste. I suggest we leave the rest of this talk for on the road and head out immediately."

Up in there rooms they were not surprised to find that most of their belongings had already been packed. Various items had been added in or replenished, such as more new clothes and an actual bedroll and blanket. Aomine ignored everything though and flopped down angrily on the bed. Kagami sat down on the edge beside him.

"Are you really that angry about being an elf now?" Kagami asked.

"No. Uggh." Aomine huffed. "It's just that I feel this world is messing with us. It has too much control. It fucking change my race Taiga! My DNA! I could have been turned into an animal or a rock or some shit. What if it decides to change me again huh? Or you? What if we never get out of here, and I'm stuck like this forever. What if I am like this for so long I forgot how I used to be like?" Aomine grabbed a pillow and smothered his face into it. Wether it was to hold back a scream, or hold back tears, Kagami didn't know.

After a minute of silent think Kagami gently replied, "I think that we should ask for a journal, possibly even two. We could fill one with all our thoughts and memories about our home world so that we won't ever forget it. The other we can keep a record of all the crazy things that happen to us, and also keep notes about the world here."

"Mmmm that would be pretty good I guess." Came Aomine's muffled reply through the pillow.

"Besides," Kagami smiled, "you heard Kise, apparently elves and humans can reproduce, you can still have my babies. OOPHH!" Suddenly Kagami was hit in the face with a pillow. He fell back on to the bed laughing. Aomine rolled over on top of him and pinned down his arms, he was laughing now too.

"I couldn't have your babies anyways, you big idiot." Then suddenly Aomine became serious. "Wait, you don't think in this world men could get pregnant right? I mean with all this magic and everything."

"I sure hope not, but don't worry, I will take responsibility honey bunch." Kagami kissed Aomine on the nose, and the shoved him off and started packing again.

(A/N: Don't worry. Men can't get pregnant this isn't _that _kind of fanfiction.)

—

When they arrived outside Kise was waiting for them with three horses laden with more packs. Neither of them were happy about entering the forest again so soon, but both of the boys were relieved they wouldn't have to walk the rest of the way. Traveling with Kise was surprisingly fun and cheerful. Like the blond haired copy-cat they knew back home, this world's Kise was enthusiastic and upbeat. The main difference was that this world's Kise was older and more well spoken, something that came from his position as an ambassador, or from some higher upbringing. Their pace was relaxed, but they still made good time through the forest. Kist explained to them that the river and town that they had seen was considerably farther away then they had guessed, and was actually a large kingdom of elves. Camoflauge as part of the protection spells was all he offered in explanation.

"So if earth magic has dominion over nature, what does divine magic do?" Kagami asked during a lunch break.

"Well, if you think of dark magic as something that has control over shadows and death, divine magic could be considered the opposite. Divine magic usually manifests itself through the manipulation of light and healing powers. For instance, most divine mages become either healers or paladins. Healers can use their energies to heal wounds, purify water, and cleanse poisons amongst other things. Paladins are the battle mage class, who wield light as a weapon. They also have the ability to summon pure souls to come to their aid and fight for them. To do this they create contracts, which are contained in a material. The nicer the material the stronger the familiar. Most contracts are contained in high quality wands and staves, but there are cases of high level souls, such as lesser demigods being contained in rare gemstones. Most crowns of kings or queens usually contain such contracts by the way."

"These contracts are actually related to the jewel story. Like I said before, some of the archaic magic was lost. One such magic was the ability to contract the higher divine beings, in particular the Seraphim Angels. Long ago when history was just beginning to be written down there was a war between man and goblins. The humans won by drawing the goblins out of their caves, and cutting them down with blessed steal weapons. After the war was over the second son of the King went to explore the goblin caves. Goblins are a disgusting, merciless bunch, but like us they covet gold and jewels. The best producing mines in use today were actually taken from the goblins, they a pieces of trash but damn good at making mines and sniffing out gold."

"Anyways," Kise continued, "It is said that this system of caves were the oldest and deepest ever created. In the deepest chamber the prince found a large treasure horde, they say he used to create his own kingdom. But here is where its gets interesting, he didn't gain a kingdom because of his new found wealth, but because of new found power. In the treasure horde he found gems so bright and brilliant they could have been made from stars. The Prince figured out how to use the gems to contract a Seraphim Angel, and used its power to build a new kingdom. It is not known how many stones were used or how it was done. But, like most powerful things in the world, everyone wanted it. The second great war of the races began to try and claim the contract. It is also the only time that elves and man have broken the treaty between them and went to war. Eventually the war got so bad, and so many of each race were killed that a truce was called. In a conciliate of elves, men, and orc they decided that the contract was too powerful to be allowed to endure, so they banished it. Where the contract stone ended up no one knew, and no record was ever written."

"And so that brings us to your necklace," Kise motioned for Kagami to produce the pendant. Kise examined it carefully, tracing his fingers over the intricate whirls. "I have never seen a diamond or crystal quite like this. I can't say for sure, but we could be looking at that exact contract stone. The elven queen would know though, elves are extremely long lived and wiser then us." Kise returned the necklace and stood up. He began to ready the horses again, leaving Kagami and Aomine to stew over this recent development in silence. Kagami stared deeply into the crystal necklace.

"How much did you even pay for this thing anyways." He said to Aomine. Aomine looked up from where he was absently tracing a pattern in the dirt.

"Oh well, now that I think of it, it was free. The shop clerk just gave it to me." A sinking feeling of dread came over them. Too many coincidences.


	6. I'm Really Bad at This

Chapter Six- I'm Really Bad at This

A/N: Last chapter was boring (at least to me) so I hope this one turns out a little better. This is the last 'set up the plot and world chapter.' rNext chapter something really crazy is going to go down, and I think the main plot will begin. I'm super excited for it.

—

Aomine really wanted to die. If he had to listen to Kise's annoying chatter, or ride this smelly horse for much longer he was going to explode. His butt was sore (not in the good way) from days of riding. The oh so exciting view of trees upon trees was beyond boring. Kise started to talk again, and Aomine held back the urge to lob an apple at him.

"We are here!" Kise exclaimed. Aomine breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't have duct tape for Kise's mouth anyways. As they rounded a bend the path began to widen and join a bridge on the great river. Across it was a white cobblestone road that lead into a large city.

"Holy shit, this isn't a small town." Kagami whistled.

"Of course it isn't! This is the capital city of the Toh Elves of the Woodland Relm!"

Despite himself, Aomine was impressed by the prodigal display of earth magic. He didn't want to admit it, but ever since he heard of Kagami's Paladin powers, he had been jealous. He had expected earth magic to be fairly useless, maybe control some vines, possibly levitate a rock, but he wasn't expecting something of this scale. The city was terraced, each layer containing enormously tall and fantastically thick trees. Houses and shops were woven in to them, as if the tree had grown them. Massive, intricately laced roots covered the terraces and created platforms for plazas and gardens. Connecting the levels were sharp, geometric marble stairs that were strikingly white against the brown and green. Marble channels delivered water from the river throughout the city, dropping off in waterfalls to small ponds contained by more of the stone. As they came into the city, they passed under a great trellis of vines and purple bell flowers supported by simple marble columns. Guards were stationed at attention, wearing armor that looked like brightly polished wood. The first and lowest terrace, was covered in grass and spotted with barns and stables. Farther back on the terrace small gardens grew, unlike the large farms they saw that trailed up the riverbank. When a couple stable hands approached them, Kagami nearly fell off his horse.

"Holy shit, you really are an elf Aomine!" Kagami exclaimed. They could have been Aomine's cousins how close they looked alike. They were both tall, with figures that were almost thin. Like Aomine, they had slanted eyes, and the same deep tan. Their hair was the same dark blue, although worn longer like Kise's.

Kise laughed in reply, "See! Now you know why I was surprised he didn't know! You haven't seen anything yet."

"Kise was right about that," Kagami thought to himself as they ascended the second terrace. This terrace seemed to be dedicated to shops and markets, and throngs of the Aomine look-a-likes swarmed the stalls and store fronts. Most of the elves were dark tan like Aomine, but there was variation. Some elves had fair skin that shimmered a light yellow, and others had extremely dark skin that shimmered silver. The hair colors were more varied, the most common being dark blue, black, dark purple, and a shocking pink. Overall most of the city dwellers were tall, and all of them moved with a easy grace. "We will have to make sure not to loose you in a crowd." Kagami joked.

"Shut it." Aomine griped. But that only made Kagami and Kise laugh. "So where exactly are we going? Or are we just going to aimlessly climb stars all day."

"We are going to go straight to the Queen to make a report. If we can't bum a room or two off her, we can visit some of my fans for a place to stay." Kise replied with a wink, and lead the way deeper into the city.

—

Kagami didn't even know they were at the Royal place until Kise lead them into a building. The palace was inconspicuous, or it could be that all giant trees looked the same to Kagami. The only notable difference from every other tree was a private yard, walled off to the side.

The inside was impressive. The tree was almost completely hollow, rooms and landings grew out of the sides seemingly randomly all the way up the tree. Spiraling staircases with intricate hand rails connected them. The wood itself was deep and rich in color, but shone like glass in the glow of the witch lights that hovered around. On the floor were a set of long tables with chairs. At the head was a smaller table that was set with an ornate table cloth. A short girl with long pink hair abruptly stood up when she noticed them entering and rushed to greet them.

"Ki-chan! About time you visited again! You never even sent word you were coming!"

"Momoicchi! Looking beautiful as ever!"

"Really now! Your smooth talking won't get you out of trouble with me this time! You left quite a few broken hearts behind last time you visited, and guess who had to listen to all their squabbling huh?"

"Haha! Sorry, sorry. I try to keep to myself this visit."

"Ah but that wouldn't be kind to your guests now would it? May you introduce us please?"

"Oh yes! Of course. The is Kagami, and this is Aomine. I present the Queen of the Toh Elves and the Woodland Relm, Queen Momoi."

"Oh, uh pleasure to meet you." Kagami bowed, feeling awkward.

"A pleasure." Aomine bowed stiffly. If Kagami was feeling awkward, Aomine was feeling completely uncomfortable. His childhood friend was right before him, but to her they were only strangers. He tried to stare at anything but her, and in his tumult stood awkwardly ridged. Momoi gave him a weird look.

"Well it's nice to meet you too. I bet you guys can use some rest. I'll have someone take you to your rooms. No not you Ki-chan, you get to put up with me for a while longer!"

—

"Here are your rooms," Said a bland servant who was horribly lacking a personality. "Through that door is the bathroom, that joins to the second bedroom. Here are your keys." Thrusting the metal keys in their hands, the servant quickly left them to unpack on their own. The bedrooms were as nice as Kise's, but decorated with a wood elf flair. Each room contained a single large bed carved out of wood. "One bed for sex, and one for sleep," Kagami thought wolfishly to himself. Though Aomine looked like he had nothing of the sort on his mind. He sat on the edge of the bed, picking at the bottom of his tunic while lost in thought.

Kagami tried to lighten the mood. "So it looks like this world's Kise does the 'chhi' thing too huh?" Aomine grunted in reply. "It always of kind annoyed me when he did it, but having him not do it is even more annoying. But, I guess it makes sense since we barely know the guy, we couldn't have really earned his respect yet." Again, another grunt. Kagami decided it was useless to try and beat around the bush. "Seeing Momoi has really gotten to you huh?"

Aomine sighed and collapsed back on the bed. "Yeah," he replied. "I mean I guess I'm not upset, but more like feeling strange? It's just really weird, knowing someone your whole life and then suddenly they are a stranger. I just feel out of place or something. Like something inside my mind is trying to resolve itself but not quite getting there."

"I know what you mean. I have a feeling soon I'll see this world's Himuro, and then I will be feeling like a jellyfish too."

"A jellyfish?" Aomine laughed. "How does a jellyfish feel?"

"I don't know. Wiggly? Jiggly? Floating around not knowing what to do? It just seems right somehow."

Aomine laughed again, "OK whatever jellyfish boy. Let's go down and get some food. I hope they don't just eat trees or some leafy crap here. I want some meat."

Kagami held back a crude joke and followed Aomine down the flight of stairs they had previously ascended.

Momoi and Kise were sitting at the head table engaged in a fevered conversation. When they approached Momoi greeted them.

"Boys! I hope you liked your rooms! Join us for dinner we have a lot to talk about!"

"So Ki-chan has told me all about your adventure!" Momoi brought up over bowls of stew. "I really want to have a look at that necklace, but we will deal with that later. What is really important is dealing with your lack of training. I can tell you two have the athletics down, but neither of you know how to use your magic or wield a weapon. Not knowing how to control your magic is a problem for everyone, you could blow something up or destroy something. As for the martial arts, well, I have a feeling that you will be needing them."

"I agree," Kagami conceded, "As much as I hate to admit it, trouble is seeking us out. We got really lucky with that deer thing."

"Yes, that beast really shouldn't have been there. And that is what is really concerning me besides your teleportation between worlds." Momoi continued. "There have been reports now from kingdoms bordering mine that the darkness and filth are starting to move out of their hiding places and causing trouble. I fear that something is stirring them into action, and may begin amassing the dwellers if they haven't already done so. I also fear that if your necklace is what I think it is, they are the cause for your appearance here, and want to get their hands on it. So we need you two to be prepared to at least defend yourselves. You will start tomorrow morning."

—

"Nooooo, five more minutes," Aomine complained.

"Get your butt up we are not going to be late on the first day." Kagami yanked the covers off the bed. When Aomine continued to do nothing Kagami grabbed him by the leg and started to pull him off the bed too.

"Gah! Stop! OK, OK I'll get ready geez." Kagami smiled smugly in victory.

At the ground level their teachers were waiting for them, and once again they were familiar faces. Himuro and Midorima, both humans in this world and apparently their new teachers. Himuro greeted them with a welcoming smile. "Hello my name is Himuro and he's Midorima. Kagami, you are with me. Let's work together well OK?"

Aomine laughed when he saw Kagami make a weird face. He whispered to him, "Feeling like a Jellyfish yet?"

Kagami relaxed a little and whispered back, "You betcha."

This world's Midorima wore the same frown and grumpy expression as in their home world. "Great. Mine looks like an idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" Aomine glared.

"You. An idiot is an idiot until you prove your not one. I won't go easy on you so try and keep up, idiot." Aomine looked like he was ready to punch him in the face. Kagami moved to hold him back, and Himuro tried to calm everyone down.

"Now, now Midorima be nice. We are going to be seeing a lot of each other so let's all get along alright? Sorry about him Aomine."

"Fine, but you will be eating those words when I surpass you Midorima."

"Hmmph." Midorima challenged. "We will have to see about that. Since you are so eager let's begin now shall we?"

"OK now take your staff in your dominate hand." Himuro started again for the eleventh time that hour. "Now just relax." Kagami tried his best to relax and think of nothing, but the chair he was sitting in was just so darn uncomfortable, and failure was starting to weigh him down. An unlit candle stood on the table in front of him. "Now do it just like in the books." Himuro continued.

"Uh how was that again?" Kagami replied sheepishly. He really should have read more carefully, but the book was so wordy, and boring, and used such hard words.

Himuro sighed. "Honestly Kagami if we are going to get _any_ progress made you need to at least work with me! Did you even read the book?"  
>"I did! I did! I just struggled. No one writes like that in my world, I feel like the author was writing in circles, and I couldn't understand half the words he was saying anyways."<p>

"It's OK if you don't understand something. Tomorrow we will read the book together and I will help explain it to you so it makes sense. I really need you to tell me when you are having difficulties, otherwise there is no real point in learning this." Himuro smiled at him reassuringly. "I would be really surprised if you did understand all this at first anyways. You have never had any experience with magic before."  
>"Thanks, I'll be sure to let you know and try harder. Let's give this candle lighting thing a go again? Walk me through it?"<p>

"Ok, one more time. Grab your staff in your dominate hand. Now in your mind define what it is you want to do. Be specific, really really specific. Think about the size of the flame, the temperature, the brightness, the placement, and how it will be contained." Himuro gave Kagami a moment to sort it out. "Now focus on your channelling staff, imagine the words of the spell wrapping around the staff. Now gather your will power within you and imbue the words with magic. Force the words through your staff and towards the candle." Kagami carefully swung the staff towards the candle. He stared at the candle in intense concentration, willing the magic to light it. A brief flicker of flame appeared, then quickly went out in a puff of smoke. Himuro and Kagami both sighed in frustration. "Can you tell me what went wrong this time?" Himuro asked.

"Well I think I need a lot of work with the language of magic, I can't pronounce the words and I have no idea what anything means. What temperature do candles burn at? What did you mean by containment?"  
>"So you probably need help with everything." Himuro looked very tired. "Let's just pick this up tomorrow. It's late enough."<p>

When Kagami got back to the room Aomine was already in bed. Kagami changed into his bed clothes and bent down a gently stroked his lovers hair.

"Mmmmm come cuddle with me." Aomine said sleepily. He pulled on the front of Kagami's shirt to hurry him under the covers.

Kagami laughed, "Alright, alright. Did you have just as bad a day as I did?" Kagami asked as he slid in between the sheets. As soon as he was settled Aomine latched onto him.

"You have no idea," Aomine complained. "I'm super sore and beat up. They are starting me off with sword training, they won't even let me learn magic yet! It's because Midorima thinks I'm too lazy and flippant to handle it. He want's to instill some conduct or some crap in me first the jerk." Kagami just laughed.

"Sorry hun, but your track record isn't the cleanest. But you will probably take to this sword stuff easy. At least you get to do something physical, I'm learning magic first and I was stuck studying books all day. I can barely understand them! I feel like I'm back in high school. Himuro tried to teach me some basic spells, and I could barely get a candle to light. It's like he's saying words, and telling me to do these things but I just don't get it! At least Himuro is trying to be nice about it."

"Looks like we have a long ways ahead of us." Aomine replied with a yawn. They decided it was time for sleep.

—


	7. The Beginning of a Change

Chapter Seven- The Beginning of a Change

A/N: I've noticed I write a lot about sleeping and cuddling. I think it's because as an over worked college student all I want to do is sleep. It's my favorite activity. I have started to plan a prequel for this series.

—

Kagami woke up to an empty bed. Again. How many days had it been that they kept missing each other? Seven or eight? It wasn't Aomine's fault, but their training. Because they were learning different skills their schedules didn't match up and they were always too busy to meet up in the day. Aomine, from the rumors Kagami had been hearing from the hushed gossip in the castle library, was doing very well in his sword training. His schedule had him waking up at the crack of dawn to practice drills with the elven guard. After that, Kagami wasn't too sure what his boyfriend was up to, but he knew at some point of the day he was getting private lessons from Midorima. The gossip that Kagami most heard happily prattled was about this, as most of the elves found it highly amusing that the man the high strung Midorima had pegged as an 'idiot' was performing unprecedentedly well. Aomine always went to sleep early, completely passed out from exercise. Besides that first day, Kagami had never seen Aomine awake, nor had the chance to talk to him.

The gossip about Kagami was not nearly as nice, he had earned his nickname 'bakagami' once again. He hoped the names people were calling him didn't reach Aomine for many reasons. Most likely Aomine would just laugh it off thinking that this was the natural outcome of things, after all back home Aomine's stupidity had earned him his own nickname. But there was still the chance Aomine would be ashamed or embarrassed of him, but that was mostly because Kagami was feeling ashamed of himself. He was trying, but progress was slow and hard won.

Kagami usually woke up in the mid morning, and stayed up reading in the library until late at night. The lessons with Himuro were slow, every book had to be dissected and explained for hours. Kagami was at least understanding them now, and was making steady progress learning the runes and language of the divine magic. His favorite part was learning about the lore. The history of magic was a long and exciting one, and the stories of wars and miracles were much more exciting then the rest of his lessons. Kagami was still failing miserably at magic casting. It had taken him five days to finally light the candle, and only then because he had cheated. Instead of all the complicated words and spell designs, Kagami decided to just throw his magic at it and hope for the best. It had taken him a while to get the hang of it. The first attempts Kagami made he had used too much energy, causing exploding flames that caught various things around the study on fire. Including Himuro's shirt one time. Kagami had thought multiple times over the course of their studies that Himuro was too kind to deserve Kagami as a student. Which is why today Kagami thought he would give him a break and play hookie.

Fully dressed, Kagami made his way downstairs and outside the tree-palace. He walked briskly, feeling the tingle of guilty freedom as he continued past the road he would normally turn down to go to the study. He didn't have a destination in mind, and decided to explore farther into the city. They weren't able to tell when they arrived, but the tree city spanned about three square miles, and then dwindled into small farms on the edge of the forest. The city was never a flat constant height, but flowed up and down on the terraces. As Kagami wandered the white cobble stone streets he was lured in by the smells of fresh breads laid out by the bakeries for the morning rush. Kagami traded in one of the strange silver coins he was given to spend for a bag filled with pastries and bread. He continued on weaving his way until he came upon a fairly large park. It was mostly lawn, with small flowering trees and plants growing in patches. Kagami instinctively looked around for a basketball court, and his heart felt heavy when there was none. Instead, he decided to lay down at the base of a shady tree and nibble on a piece of bread. Overhead the wind slowly rustled the leaves and lulled Kagami into a relaxed contentment. _No wonder Aomine used to do this a lot_, Kagami thought as he drifted off to sleep.

The first thing Kagami noticed when he woke up was the sharp pain in his side. Then it was the world around him, that suddenly was upside down and out of focus. He tried to move, but immediately stiffened, grabbing his side in pain.

"Get up." Said a voice behind him. Willing himself to move, he forced himself to his feet to meet his adversary. He vaguely noted that it was a masked women, for he was far too distracted by the lightning she grasped in her hand.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Kagami yelled at her as hard as his wound let him.

"Fight me." Was the only reply he got before she threw a bolt at him. Kagami felt the hot sparks as they streaked past his ear, barely missing him as he charged at the woman. The masked villain met him head on, but Kagami used his strength to grapple her to the ground.

"What are you trying to do?!" He yelled again. The girl shifted below him and grabbed at the wrists of his hands that were pinning her down. Her hands lit up again, and Kagami felt a searing electric pain, and was kicked aside in his weakened state. As he was recovering the women regained her battle stance.

"Fight me with magic." She replied and released another bolt. As it flew toward him, Kagami realized that it wasn't a bolt of lightning, but _bird. _Some sort of lightning bird she was summoning! He then had a plan, if he broke the contract she couldn't shock him with those painful birds anymore. Most likely it was the mask she wore, which was made metal and wood and studded with small stones.

"I can't do magic, I'm too much of an idiot!" He yelled and charged her again. He missed grabbing her mask, as she side stepped him. With a sweeping motion she knocked his legs out from under him. He crashed to the ground hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs.

"Use your instincts." She said. The masked woman had him pinned on the ground, her foot pressed painfully on his neck. She summoned another one of the birds, and aimed it towards his head. "Last chance." She warned him, and then fired.

The blinding light of the bird filled his vision, and his last thoughts were that he was going to die here in this foreign land by the hand of an unknown stranger. But then his mind went blank, and everything around him greyed out besides the woman and her bird. He could feel his magic inside him, hot and burning, a rushing water trying to break free of a dam. His raised his hand to shield himself, and the magic flowed out and solidified around him. A shining shield was there for a mere moment, before it shattered as the bird impacted, and both it and the shield faded out. No harm came to Kagami, but he grew weary of the woman and her games. His magic rolled off of him, swirling into daggers of light. He gave the shards a little flick with his mind and they suddenly shot forward, catching the woman by surprise. She moved off of Kagami to dodge the daggers, and Kagami released a second wave that snagged the woman by her clothes and pinned her to a tree.

"Sorry but I can't let you kill me yet." He spoke calmly as he approached her. Later Kagami would remember that his voice sounded strange, and that his body felt foreign to him. For now he could only focus on the masked assailant. "There's someone who would be upset if I died you see." He began again. He reached up and grabbed her mask. "He may be an idiot and a ganguro, but he needs me." He yanked off the mask. Long yellow hair spilled out, and sharp blue-green eyes glinted up at him. A clever smile curved on her lips. "Alex?!" Kagami stuttered, and in his surprise the daggers faded out and released her.

"So you can learn!" She laughed. "I knew Himuro wasn't suited to be a teacher."

—

There was minor chaos back at the castle. When Kagami didn't show up to his morning meeting, Himuro had declared him missing and started a search. Aomine, who was worried for Kagami, couldn't focus on his swordsmanship and was allowed to help search for him. The castle guards spread out over the castle and city. The gates to and from the forest were locked. Momoi gathered her maps of the area, and began strategizing where an enemy might take him, and what their response would be. It was in the middle of this chaos that Alex and Kagami returned. Guards seized both of them, and escorted them into a waiting room. Before Kagami could sort out what was happening and ask what was going on, Momoi, Aomine, and Himuro burst into the room.

Upon seeing him Aomine was immediately relieved, and collapsed onto the couch next to Kagami. Aomine elbowed him playfully, muttering about how worried Kagami had made him and the revenge he would have later.

"So it was you master! Please don't go stealing my students without telling me." Himuro directed a sour frown towards Alex.

"Don't blame me for your student playing hookie." Alex laughed, then put on a mischievous grin. She moved to caress Momoi's cheek. "After all I was just on my way to visit this cutie to help out with a request." Alex leaned in for a kiss, but was shoved away by a flustered Momoi.

"Geez! Alex cut it out!" Momoi was blushing brightly at the harassment. "Kagami is the reason I called you here. As you know right now he is being trained by Himuro-"

"Who is doing a terrible job by the way." Alex cut in.

"Hey, at least I'm trying." Himuro shrugged.

"Like I was saying." Momoi began again. "Himuro is _trying_ to teach him. Kagami needs a proper teacher, no offense to you Himuro. You are a splendid mage, but teaching was never your strong suit. It was fortunate for us you were able to come here in such short notice Alex, my city has few human mages, and none of them with your talents." Momoi's expression became more serious. "There is another reason why I called you here, but I couldn't risk it in a letter. Kagami and Aomine travelled here by strange means, and brought with them something even stranger." Momoi went on to tell a summarized account of the boy's travels so far. "I need your help identifying what they brought with them." Alex leaned forward, curious now. "Kagami do you have your necklace on you?"

"Of course," Kagami replied, and removed his necklace. The crystals gleamed and glittered in the witch-lights as he handed it to Alex. Alex turned it over in her hand a few times, examining the crystals from various angles. The blond haired woman muttered to herself in concentration, trying to call back to her memory inscriptions in books read long ago. She set the necklace aside and rummaged through her satchel for a piece of chalk. On the table before them she scribbled out circles of runes, some of which Kagami was happy that he recognized. In the center of the largest circle she placed the necklace. The ruins started rotating, like gears of a clock. As they spun faster they started to light up, and it wasn't long before everyone had to advert their eyes. They ruins changed colors, flashing from blue to red to green, and then faded out leaving one rune circle etched into the table.

"Let me guess," Alex began. "You think this is the Seraph Contract don't you." Alex sighed and returned the necklace to Kagami.

"That's exactly what I think. These past few days I have been searching through the ancient books in the library's vault for any record of the higher contracts. I found this." Momoi fished out an old book whose blue binding was so faded it appeared almost brown. She flipped through the yellowed pages until she came upon one with a drawing of a necklace. "This book is the journal of the third son of King Genta, brother of the one who found the Heaven's Jewels. It recounts mostly the wars, but towards the end he notes the change in his brother, and drew this picture of the necklace."

"Well that necklace certainly is our necklace here then." Alex confirmed. "My scrying told me that this necklace was old and forged by the hands of man. It tells that it was hidden away in the darkness for a long time, then it saw the light of day once again. It was then sent away to be hidden away for a long time again, until recently when it was found. All this, combined with the book confirms that this necklace is the one from the legend, and most likely contains the Seraph Contract." A silence broke over the room, and some of them shifted nervously in their seats.

"Uh, what does that mean for us?" Kagami asked. Momoi knit her eyebrows in concern.

She looked into Kagami's eyes and held his gaze. "I don't know, but keep that necklace safe."

—

Kagami had hoped that after the meeting they would let him and Aomine have a day off. Instead, he was dragged off by Alex and Himuro to the study. Himuro shoved Kagami into a chair and gave him a disapproving glare.

"I don't think I have to tell you this, but do not try and get out of your lessons again." Kagami stared at the floor and twiddled his thumbs. He wished he could turn invisible.

Alex laughed, "You can hardly blame him, you were doing such a bad job of it! Not everyone learns like you, you can't use the same method on everyone kid."

Himuro frowned at her now too. "Why is it that you always know seem to know about things even when you aren't even here you meddler?"

Alex avoided his gaze and stared at the ceiling. "Ah well, you know how it is. Traveling takes so long, and it's so boring, so you can't really blame me if I decide to check up on my students from time to time."

"I knew it! You've been scrying on me again!" Himuro prickled. "I told you to cut that out geez. How long were you even doing it for?"

Alex chuckled and put on a sly grin. "Long enough to see that my little Himuro has grown up and making eyes at the captain of the guard."

Himuro blushed a deep red. "If you say anything more I really will blow you up. No more scrying!"

"Yes, yes." She complied patronizingly.

Kagami settled down into his seat feeling out of place. If they were going to bicker at each other and not at him they should have just let him leave. "Now about you Kagami," Alex said turning her attention back to him, "I will be replacing Himuro as your teacher."

Kagami paled a little bit, "Does that involve you attacking me some more?"

Alex grinned at him, "Maybe, but that's all dependent on you. You are the type to learn with your instincts and figure things out on the fly. If you need a little push to get you going, I would be happy to help."

"Great. Thanks so much." Kagami replied sarcastically, crossing his arms to emphasize his point.

"Oh, you looks so cute when you're grumpy!" She teased. Kagami suddenly found himself being smooched by the blond. He shoved her away quickly, and scrubbed at his lips, but he couldn't stop his checks from tinting pink. "I healed you so its alright, right?"

"Like hell it is! It freaking hurt.

"Well just think of it as toughening up." Himuro replied in monotone. He skillfully blocked Alex's attempt to smooch him too, and headed for the door. "I'm going to aide Momoi in the vaults. Hopefully between the two of us we can find more clues. I leave you in Alex's capable hands. After all, she was the one who trained me."

—

Kagami felt more productive that half day with Alex, then he did for the entire week he trained with Himuro. Maybe because Kagami was finally able to go outside and be active. Alex had set up moving target for him, and he had to concentrate his magic into more of the light shards to shoot them down. Because he had done it before he knew the feel of it, and it became a lot easier to channel his magic. They had completely done away with the runes, Alex said told him that they were there only for structure and concentration. It was the most common type of spell casting, because it allowed for a more concrete casting of magic that most people needed. By the end of the day Kagami had hit all of the targets, and felt a noticeable drain in his stamina and energy.

He lagged behind when Alex lead him back to the castle. "Tired?" She called back to him.

"Yeah. I feel like I just played a semi-finals basketball game."

"What is basketball?" Alex asked.

"Oh it's uh," Kagami suddenly felt bashful. "It's this game we play in my home world. You try and get a ball to go through a hoop. There are rules and stuff so it's a bit more complicated, but it's really fun. Its how Aomine and I met actually. You should see him play one day, he makes it look like an art form. He's so fast and graceful. He does these shots and you would think that there is no way they could possibly go in, but they always do! It always amazes me when I seem him play."

Alex smiled, "You really love it huh? It sounds fun, I think I would like it a lot."

Kagami shifted his gaze to the ground. He smiled sadly, full of thoughts of home. "Yeah, you would love it." To himself he whispered. "You do love it."

—

(A/N: As a reward next chapter will have smut!)


	8. Forgive Me (Mature Content)

Chapter 8- Forgive me.

A/N: Let's do this. Awww yeaahhhh the part I have been waiting for. Not the sex scene, but yeah also the sex scene. Which are surprisingly hard to write yo. This chapter was so much longer then I thought it was going to be. I even left out some unimportant parts too.

—

Kagami wolfed down his food at dinner. Alex had given him the night off to recover his energy, and Kagami hoped that since Aomine only trained for half a day, he would actually be awake when he got to the room. He returned his plates and then took off taking the stairs by twos. He was panting when he reached his landing, and tried not to rip off the hinges of the door when he yanked it open. Aomine was inside sitting at the desk and scribbling in the journal about home that they shared. He turned and grinned a warm smile of pure joy when he realized it was Kagami. Aomine stood to return Kagami's enthusiastic embrace.

"Hey I haven't seen your handsome face awake in a while now." Aomine joked. He wrapped his arms tighter around Kagami and kissed him on the cheek.

"I could say the same for you, I was getting tired of seeing your ugly sleeping face."

"At least I don't snore."

Kagami frowned at Aomine and playfully shoved him onto the bed. "I don't snore you liar."

"Yeah you just ditch lessons." Aomine grabbed Kagami's arm and pulled him down on top of him. Kagami went willingly, and didn't resist temptation to kiss the smirking lips.

"You are a bad influence on me sweetie." Aomine drew Kagami into a soft, lingering kiss.

"No you are just a bad boy." Aomine trailed his hand down Kagami's side, and then boldly cupped Kagami's firm supple ass. Kagami encouraged him with a heated kiss, so Aomine slid his hand under the waistband of Kagami's pants to fondle him directly. His free hand he sunk into Kagami's hair, pulling him into a deep kiss full of hot curious tongue that left them both breathless. Aomine drew back to drink in his lover. Kagami's cheeks were flushed shell pink, his hair was disheveled, and his eyes were lidded and lusty. Aomine could feel a smile pulling at his lips. He quite liked this look on Kagami. "I have a present for you." He whispered in Kagami's ear before he nipped at the soft lobe. Out of a pouch in his belt he pulled out a small vial full of liquid. Kagami looked at it questioningly. "It's oil, I'm going to fuck you."

"I wish I could devour you." Aomine growled. Kagami was spread out naked before him, skin glistening with sweat. Beads of pre-cum dripped down his erect cock. His legs were spread wide, and his trembling thighs, heavy with pleasure invited Aomine to return and finish his work. Aomine felt ravaged under Kagami's crimson gaze, as his flame took in his own nakedness with an evident hunger. Aomine shivered in anticipation. Although he had taken his time teasing, nipping, and stroking Kagami into near climax, Aomine now felt impatient for his own pleasure. Aomine pulled the cork out of the bottle and poured the slippery liquid down Kagami's inner thigh. With a gentle hand Aomine rubbed the slick oil over Kagami's skin, moving first to tease at the delicate skin around the base of Kagami's cock. Aomine's eyes followed his fingers, to watch Kagami's muscles tense and thrust as he massaged a sensitive spots. Aomine's hand explored higher still to feel the taut muscles of Kagami's lower abdomen. He heard Kagami suck in a breath of pleasure when Aomine reached his nipples, tracing a feather-soft trail around them with his finger tips. Then he gave Kagami the stimulation he really wanted, pinching the hard, pink nipples gently, rolling it between his slick fingers before gently pulling. Aomine met Kagami's gaze, which challenged him to be bolder. Aomine flashed a predatory grin and leaned in, sinking his teeth into the soft skin of Kagami's collar bone to mark him, to claim him so that all would know that Kagami had taken his pleasure with _him_ tonight.

Aomine met Kagami's challenge, dipping his hand deep between Kagami's legs and farther, stroking back upward to tease at Kagami's entrance. "Ready?" Aomine asked. He could feel Kagami's body stiffen in anticipation. Kagami slid his arms around Aomine's broad shoulders, drawing him closer and begging him to gentle. Kagami fed a soft moan into Aomine's mouth that claimed his passionately. He could feel Aomine's finger push inside him slowly, and he felt the familiar ache of pain of being stretched. Aomine worked his lover gently, fingering in rhythm while he stroked him. Aomine trailed desperate kisses across Kagami's cheek and down his neck as he added a second finger. Kagami clung onto Aomine harder, the heat of them both going straight to his head and making him feel dizzy. When Aomine added a third finger, Kagami practically whimpered. His hips disobeyed him, rocking in time to fuck himself on Aomine's fingers. Aomine chuckled and nibbled on Kagami's jaw line. "Feeling good Taiga?"

Kagami could feel his cheeks flush and burn, aware of his shame but too desperate and consumed by pleasure to stop. "Yeah, it's OK I guess."

"Just OK?" Aomine smirked. He bit down and sucked up another mark on Kagami's neck. Kagami gasped a moan, thrusting harder up into Aomine's hand that wrapped around him.

"Y-yeah" Kagami said shakily, his mind almost too overcome to form words. "You could do something better though."

"Could I?" The tanned boy taunted, removing his fingers and lazily stroking Kagami.

Kagami shoved Aomine on his back and straddled him. Kagami pouted, "If you aren't going to do it I will," and lowered himself onto Aomine's cock. Aomine's hands on his hips steadied him, and Kagami moaned out a curse as Aomine entered him. They were both panting for breath when Aomine was fully seated. "It's been a long time," Kagami breathed. He felt full, and consumed, Aomine's thickness stretched him almost to his limit.

"Does it hurt?" Aomine asked.

"No, I just missed you inside of me more then I thought." Kagami started by slowly moving his hips, satisfied with the lusty noises Aomine rewarded him with. Kagami splayed his hands across Aomine's abdomen to brace himself, feeling Aomine's muscles ripple as he thrust up into him. Falling into rhythm, Kagami thrust back in time, riding Aomine and enjoying the view. Aomine's tan skin glistened with sweat under the witch lights. His eyes that were normally dark, were almost black, his pupils so blown with ecstasy. Aomine was biting his bottom lip, to hold back cries of pleasure that occasionally slipped. "Feeling good Daiki?" Kagami mimicked, but his teasing was lost on the power forward.

"Yeah," he panted. He looked up at Kagami, eyes full of need. Kagami could tell Aomine was struggling, fighting back his animalistic side that wanted to fuck Kagami hard and without reservation.

"Don't hold back," Kagami encouraged. "Give it to me hard."

Suddenly Kagami was on his back. Aomine's hands gripped his hips firmly, almost painfully. He pulled himself nearly all the way out and thrust in. Kagami failed to stifle a cry. He hooked his legs around Aomine, and clung to his shoulders desperately, overwhelmed by Aomine's power.

Aomine was addicted. He couldn't drive himself in fast enough, or hard enough into that tight heat. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Kagami's neck, breathing in the wonderful smell of their scents mixing together with the musk of sex. He could feel Kagami's fingers digging into him, and hear his lover's desperate pleas as he hit Kagami's g-spot over and over.

"_God, yes. Ah! So good. Daiki I lo- I love you ah!" _Aomine couldn't help but smile. It always went straight to his cock when Kagami switched to English, too inebriated off sex to remember to use Japanese. Pleasure burned through him now, tight and numb and swirling. He was close, so close and he could hear the strain of pleasure in his voice as he bantered, "I'm only going to know filthy English because of you."

"_Ah! Sorry, Daiki I - AH!" _Kagami shouted his release. Aomine felt Kagami spill between them, the sticky heat trickling on his chest. He thrust once, twice and then climaxed himself, buried deep inside Kagami. He pulled out and nuzzled his exhausted lover, gathering him up and holding him close. Aomine drew the blanket up over them to stave of the invading cold. They laid like that intwined together until their breathing slowed and they drifted off to sleep.

—

_The dream came to him first as a whisper. A far off voice veiled in fog called to him. As faint and intimate as the rustle of the wind in leaves it beseeched him. "Come to me." Someone bid to him, though he could not see the caller anywhere. "I don't know where you are!" He answered. But it slipped away from him, and the dream faded away._

—

Kagami watched the sun stream through the window. It was morning, and he really should be getting up, but he was so comfortable in the soft bed. He felt a little sore from last night, but mostly he felt refreshed and relaxed. He needed to remember to thank Aomine next time he saw him, because sometime during the night he had whiped him down and washed him. This morning would be a lot less nice if he had woken up sticky.

Kagami hauled himself out of bed. His hunger outweighed his desire to be lazy. Pulling on a pair of a fresh pair clothes he headed down the stairs to the dining hall. He found that Alex was waiting for him, two plates heaped with food in front of her. Helping himself, he dug in as she explained to him their morning schedule. First was target practice again, and then they were going to see how long he could keep the light daggers solid. Maybe later depending on his progress she would teach him how to completely solidify the shards into witch lights.

"Hey Alex, I like learning this magic stuff and all but when will I get to learn sword training?" Kagami grumbled. He didn't want to appear impatient, but he was.

Alex tossed her head back and laughed. "We'll aren't you cheeky! I would have thought that coming from a world without magic, this would be the most exciting part! But maybe you just want to beat that blue haired companion of yours."

"Oh but maybe companion is too casual huh," Alex said low and sensually. She lightly traced a line up Kagami's neck. He shivered, despite his face burning with embarrassment. "Judging by the marks on your neck." Kagami quickly clamped a hand over his neck. Alex burst out laughing.

"Ah, this is, uh!" He stammered. The Seirin ace wanted to run away. People in the dining hall were glancing at their table now, murmuring amongst them to figure out why the blond haired lady was causing such an uproar. "Alex! Cut it out! Stop laughing." He said, turning an even deeper shade of red. He was about to get up and leave, when the door to the hall opened. Momoi, followed by Kise, Midorima, and a very bored looking Aomine entered and headed to their table. Alex looked at Aomine and then shot a knowing look at Kagami, with a cunning, completely amused grin to taunt him. Kagami turned red again and tried to become invisible. He was trapped, and he knew that Alex wasn't going to make this easy for him.

Alex didn't try very hard to cover her giggles when Aomine took up the seat next to Kagami. The red head glared at her, willing her to behave and stop embarrassing him. Aomine looked to Kagami in confusion, clearly missing something. "It's uh nothing." Kagami replied, turning away to examine a picture on the wall _very carefully_, and not think about the blush creeping up on him. He kept the marks on his neck covered with his hand, and hoped the others wouldn't notice.

Momoi, completely oblivious, chimed in happily. "Kise has returned with some interesting news! I thought we would share it with you two as well."

Midorima adjusted his glasses. "I think it's much more serious then 'interesting' Momoi."

"It's both serious and interesting!" She replied cheerfully, but the glint in her eye told them that she was definitely not taking things lightly. "Right Ki-chan?"

"I think so too!" He replied nonchalantly. Midorima crossed his arms and frowned. Kagami thought that there was a good chance they were doing it just to annoy him.

"Mahhh, get on with it." Aomine complained. "I want to get back to training so I can take a nap."

"Oh? Didn't get enough sleep last night?" She nudged Kagami under the table with her foot. Kagami tried his best to hide his reaction, but Alex's amused, gloating face was making it hard not to throw something at her. This time their exchange was not lost on Aomine. Picking up on the message, he subtly slid his hand down Kagami's thigh. Exchanging a smirking leer with Alex, he added, "Oh something like that," to deliver the finishing blow to Kagami, who was sure his face was as red as hair by now. He was going to kill them, the Seirin ace decided. Blast them with his light powers, throw them off a balcony, or feed them to the demon elk thing. All seemed like good ideas. For he now he pinched Aomine's hand hard, and gave Alex a sharp kick under the table. But Aomine and Alex were unrepentant, and they both tried to stifle their sniggering over Kagami's embarrassment. Ignoring the two children, Kagami turned his focus to Kise instead, who had begun to tell the story of his adventure.

"So I had flown into a small town in the way north, on the edges of the mountains, and the story was the same there too! A nameless Paladin had shown up and killed a class three behemoth wyvern. No one had seen him come or go, it was like he had just appeared right when they needed him. This Paladin has been traveling around, doing heroic deeds, and no one knows who he is! They have started calling him the 'shadow shining knight'. Wether he actually exists or not I don't know, but what is really concerning that every village I went had installed a guard and curfew. The Dwellers are becoming more active, more organized, and some of the nastier ones have started to cause major trouble."

Momoi rubbed her chin in thought. She pulled out a map. "Mark where exactly you went Ki-chan." A minute later the map had about ten red marks, all concentrated to the north. "Deep in the mountains, a road that splits from the highest pass leads to an abandoned, or was abandoned keep. Back in the wars it was a stronghold of Wargs, cunning wolf beasts that were the Dweller's generals in the war. I'm worried they have returned, and possibly gathering an army to them. I'm going to send soldiers to the north to aide the towns. Ki-chan, as soon as your supplies are ready, fly out and continue your scouting mission. I want you to start in the west and make your way east. Make your last stop in the north, I want to be kept updated on that. Keep an eye out for that knight too, and if you manage to find him offer him any aide we can provide. We need more heroes."

"Yes ma'am!" Kise replied. His yellow eyes narrowed in determination. Even though he had just returned, he was already eager to set out again. He put on a shining gold bracelet, which contained the contract for his great bird familiar, which he rode on swift missions like this one. He said his hasty farewells and exited.

Momoi spoke now to Midorima. "Miodrin, I need you to travel northwest, to the human Kingdom of Seir." She handed Midorima a crisp cream colored envelope. "Deliver that to the Queen, I think it's time we made our own move, and started forming some allegiances. If my predictions are right, we don't want to be on the loosing end of an upcoming war."

Aomine's blood ran cold, and he swallowed nervously. If this world's Momoi was anything like the girl he knew, he trusted every word she said. Only thing is, he didn't want to be in a war, and certainly not on the loosing side of one. He was now truly scared, and worried if Kagami and himself would survive long enough to make it home.

"What about the idiot?" Midorima replied. Kagami wasn't really surprised they still weren't getting along.

"What about me?" Aomine challenged.

Momoi sighed. "Just leave Aomine-kun's training to me. It's about time you started learning earth magic anyway right." She looked at Aomine expectantly.

"Oh uh," Aomine scratched his head. He didn't really care, but learning magic seemed to take a lot of effort. With the impending danger of war however, he figured some magic just might keep himself alive. "Yeah, sure."

"Good because we will start today! I have to warn you though. Earth magic and divine magic are different. Divine magic you are blessed with. The user already has the magic, but has to hone their skills to effectively use it. Our magic comes from tying our souls to nature. We are not born magical, but become magical. The process of combining your energy can take a long time and is not without risk. If you decide to stop halfway there can be a backlash on your soul, and some have died from it. If you are ready to learn it, you can't stop the process."

Aomine shrugged. "Not like we were really planning on going anywhere anyways."

—

Kagami couldn't help but smile and hum to himself as he made his way home. It had been a good day of training, and he carried back the small blue witch light he had created to show Aomine. It had taken him a while to learn how to make the things, and he still walked with a slight limp from Alex's 'help'. But once he got the hang of it, he liked making the small glowing orbs, and he had plans to create a few more tonight for fun.

Entering the room, he caught Aomine in surprise, calling out "think fast!" and tossing the orb at him. Aomine nearly fumbled it, but managed to catch it.

"That's an interesting way to say hello. What is this?" He said holding the orb up to the light. Kagami concentrated, and then the orb lit up. "Woah! This is pretty awesome! You made one of those light things!"

"Yeah isn't it cool! It doesn't heat up, and you can control how bright you want it to be." Kagami dimmed the orb to a soft glow. Aomine handed it back to him.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know. I was just going to keep it on the desk for now."

"Sounds like you had an interesting day, mine was so boring. Momoi took me down below the city. Turns out there are caverns underneath, made from the roots of the giant trees. That was pretty much the only cool thing. There was a shrine down there and a waterfall. I had to bathe in it, but it was freaking cold as ice. Then I had to 'cast my aura' or something and to connect my self with the trees. Have you ever let a tree inside you? It feels freaking weird."

Kagami laughed. "You will get it eventually Aho-mine."

"Yeah look at the progress even you were able to make Baka-gami. You're an inspiration to as all."

—

_The dream was more intense now, he could see the outline of a figure in the distance. "I need you to come to me." The person commanded. "We are starting to run out of time. He will find you before I do."_

—

Kagami woke with a start. He wanted to jump out of bed and go somewhere. Where? He didn't know, or exactly why. He tried to remember the dream he just had, the same dream he kept having every night for days. It was morning now, but he was tired and wanted to crawl back into bed. Since the dreams began he hadn't been able to sleep soundly. He wondered if he should tell someone about it. Maybe he would bring it up to Alex today.

Alex was waiting for him in the courtyard. She was wearing the mask again, the same one she had worn when she attacked him in the park. Kagami gripped his staff tighter. Today was the day he was finally going to learn to summon a contract. They sat down in the grass facing each other. "I want you to imagine your best friend." Alex began. Kagami closed his eyes and thought. His mind strayed to when he was young, when he met Himuro in America. Himuro was cool. The coolest kid in the neighborhood, at least to Kagami. They were at a basketball court, and Himuro was teaching him to shoot. Kagami bent his legs, aimed, and released the ball like a spring. The ball soared through the air, flying closer and closer to the hoop. It bounced off the backboard, but fell to the ground. A complete miss, but Kagami was hooked. Then he thought about Kuroko, his first friend he made in Japan. He remembered hating him at first, frustrated by his lack of expressions and the way he was always getting the drop on him. Then something had clicked, and they became a team. Nothing felt better then to receive Kuroko's passes. And once you learned to read him, it turned out Kuroko was a good guy after all. Winning the winter cup with Kuroko and his teammates had been one of the happiest moments of his life. Then he thought of Aomine, his first lover. He had hated him even more then he had hated Kuroko, he was the arrogant jerk that he couldn't beat. After he had beat Aomine and freed him from his complex, the tanned boy had become his fiercest rival. Both of them had a hard time putting aside their pride to come to terms with their feelings. It was still like that when they started dating, neither of them willing to give an inch. Then it changed when they decided to cast aside their pride and really confide in each other. Being with Aomine was like a breath of fresh air, and he had never been happier.

"Do you have that feeling?" Alex asked, stirring him from his thoughts.

"Yeah." Kagami replied.

"Good. The emotions you have for your friends, is the same you should have for your contracts. They have entrusted their lives to you, and they should become your companions and friends. Contracts can get hurt and die in battle same as you and me."

"I didn't know that." Kagami decided he would have to take a lot more care in summoning them.

"Now I want you to combine those feelings of friendship and trust with your magic. Flood yourself with magic and feelings." Kagami closed his eyes and obeyed. He could feel the magic rushing through him, like a waterfall trying to break free of a damn. "Concentrate, and call out, ask for a contract to answer your call."

"Someone, please come and answer my call." Kagami cast.

A voice rang inside his head._"I will answer your call."_

"_Then take my magic and come." _Kagami felt fatigued as his magic suddenly disappeared.

"You did it!" Alex exclaimed. A small white cat was stretching itself before them. Kagami scooped it up in one hand to examine it. The cat meowed unhappily when Kagami poked it.

"Its solid. Is it alive?" Was the only thing he could think to say. It was also soft, and Kagami unconsciously began to pet it.

"Yes and no. Its a spirit, that you have given a temporary body constructed from magic. Eventually it will run out of magic and return, or you can force it to return by breaking the spell."

"Can I take a break and play with it?" The cat was batting its paws at Kagami's wiggling finger.

"Sure, but only if I can too." Alex pulled off the ribbon that was tying her hair up. Together they played with the small cat until it disappeared.

—

_The man before him was no longer cloaked in shadows. A knight in full armor stood before him. "Why aren't you coming." The man asked. Kagami couldn't tell if he way annoyed or not, the man's voice was completely expressionless. _

"_I don't know where you are!" Kagami beseeched him. He wanted to go, he needed to go, but he did not know the way. _

_The man froze for a moment, contemplating this unforeseen complication. After a beat the man replied. "Follow the brightest star in the sky. By horse it will take you two weeks. I will wait for you, in a village at the fork between two streams."_

"_What do you want of me when I get there?" Kagami asked._

"_I don't want him to get you. I need you." He replied. Dark smoke invaded the dream. Kagami's throat burned, and he choked on the smog and ash. Disoriented he stumbled around until he gained purchase on a brick wall. Suddenly flames lit up the ground, and he could see outlines of burning buildings. He could see the silhouettes of humans, running, screaming, and dying. Kagami wanted to close his eyes, curl into a ball, and scream. What was this? This nightmare? He wanted it over. An evil laugh burned through his dream. So loud it nearly deafened him. Kagami felt suffocated, crushed by the voice as if it were claws wrapping around him._

"_Oh no. It's not over. It hasn't even begun yet." The voice boomed. And then suddenly the ground was changing, he was being pulled over hills, through trees, and up a mountain. Suddenly a great tower was before him, so dark and fogged he could barely see. Two eyes, one yellow, one red, but both evil and snakelike gazed upon him. Kagami screamed in pain, his skin pierced by daggers that were not there. "I have found you! You are mine!" The voice growled. _

_A white flash blinded Kagami, and beat back the evil. The knights voice rang clear. "Come to me hurry! There isn't much time!"_

—

Kagami clutched at his heart. He was suddenly awake, covered in sweat and panting. He needed to go now. He wasn't safe. That _thing _is going to find him, and if it does well Kagami didn't want to think about it. The knight, he had to get to the knight. He still had time. Kagami slipped out of bed carefully to not wake Aomine up. He pulled on his clothes and hastily packed his belongings. As he was about to leave, Aomine woke up and called out to him.

"Kagami? Where are you going?"

Kagami could feel the tears roll down his cheeks. "I have to go," He choked out. Aomine was suddenly fully wide awake. He crossed the room and cupped Kagami's face in his hands.

"What do you mean? What is going on?"

"I have been having these dreams. A knight has been calling me, I need to get to him. Something is out there, it wants to kill me, it wants to kill _everything_ Aomine."

"What? Why haven't you told me any of this before?" Aomine asked. "Calm down, are you sure it wasn't just a dream."

"I- I'm sure. It felt like magic, like he the knight was trying to call me through magic. And that _thing_ Aomine, it was _real_. He took me to him, showed me what he's capable of. I saw people _dying._"

Aomine studied Kagami's face in the darkness. "I'm going with you." Aomine said firmly.

"You can't!" New tears welled up in his eyes. "If you stop your training now, you could die."

Aomine punched the wall violently. Kagami jumped in surprise. "Fuck!" He grasped Kagami's shoulders. "Please just wait for me. Give me five days, and I will have this soul link thing done." He begged.

"I can't, I want to, but I can't." Kagami sobbed.

Aomine looked at him gravely. "I won't let you go without me, you could die out there all alone, and I would never know what happened to you. I can't loose you." Kagami gasped. He had only seen Aomine cry once, and it wasn't like this. It wasn't full so full of love and pain. His heart hurt. Aomine's face, full of pain that he had caused him, burned into his memory.

"I can't let you stop me."

Kagami moved Aomine's unconscious body to the bed and carefully tucked him into bed. He gingerly brushed the blue bangs away, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He placed another on his lips. He put a note on the dresser, full of words of love and apology that Aomine would probably hate him for. He ended it in a promise, to meet in Seir in a month. He would wait five days for Aomine, and on the sixth he would ride back to Toh.

Kagami made his way to the kitchens, loading his packs with stolen food. He then slipped outside and made his way to the stables. He outfitted the horse with laden packs, and lead it towards the gate out of the city. A mounted figure waited for him in front of the gates.

"Alex?" Her expression was serious and somber.

"You didn't think you could stop my lessons so easily did you? Let's go. You will need a guide anyways."

Kagami didn't question her, but instead mounted his horse and fell into pace behind her. He already missed Aomine.


End file.
